If we were Together
by BriRy18
Summary: Sequel to "If I was Yours"- taking place in the KH2 timeline, Sora awakens after a year long sleep after having her memories reconnected. Though she has no recollection of the events that happened in Castle Oblivion there is one man who does and he is determined to look after and protect Sora as she travels from world to world to defeat the new opposing threat Organization 13
1. Punishment

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness. **

**Chapter 1: Punishment**

He would grow use to the silence, he was sure. The emptiness was nothing compared to the thundering dangerous storm that had been the rage and despair he's experienced in the darkness, but damn he missed the light.

Riku missed the laughter, and the warmth. A year ago he was so eager to escape the Prison of the islands, but now he would give up his entire being just to see it again. He wanted to walk along the sandy shore, listen to the beating heart of the waves, smell the fresh air and sweet scent of the Paopu fruit that grew there. He wanted to see Sora there, sitting next to him, and Kairi smiling carelessly talking of dreams and adventures.

He'd give ANYTHING just to see her smile.

Instead he stood in front of the capsule, his hands pressed to the smooth translucent surface staring at the face he had watched for a year… 12 months, 53 weeks, 365 days. He counted down to the second he had found her here, and grieved.

How could he have been so foolish? Jumping into the darkness, risking all that he had ever wanted in a few rash moves. In his blindness to his actions he had grown angry that she didn't follow just as blindly… that she hadn't returned his feelings of an affection that was deeper than any friendship.

They were teenagers, but that didn't make his feelings any less real. He knew what was in his heart, he saw his future in her everyday, and couldn't stand being parted from her. It had been that constant endless thought that had driven him to grow up, to break free of their childhood home and start anew. He wanted to see other worlds with her… she wouldn't go without Kairi and so he accepted them as a threesome. a circle of friends.

Sure he liked Kairi, he found her company enjoyable, but in all honesty he had wished her gone. She had been a hindrance to him, a constant reminder that Sora saw them both in the same light… that her feelings for him were no more brighter or stronger than hers for Kairi.

The Darkness stirred in his heart making him pull back and away from Sora's capsule. He clutched his chest telling himself to calm down… it was this form. This form of Ansem which he had welcomed inside him to become more powerful, to fight against the evil that had threatened Sora in Castle Oblivion.

He had accepted the fact that he couldn't just push the darkness away, no matter what Riku did now he had to remember that he was the one who had fallen into darkness of his own free will. It was a bitter taste to swallow.

**Organization XIII**

It was that no account batch of Nobodies that had been a thorn in his side for the past year. It started in Castle Oblivion, an introduction of varying characters that was just a taste of the massive power growing in the spaces between.

They had used him without him even knowing it. They used Sora's memory of him to lure her further and further into the Castle, further and further leading her into the trap they had set. It made him proud to think that Sora had overcome it in the end, she had faced down the leader of that particular band, Marluxia, and had won despite having her memories jumbled up inside.

Still with memories lost, she hadn't been the same Sora as before, and it was Namine', the Nobody witch that had decided to right her wrongs and restore what had been lost. He had wanted to see her then too… but words spoken from an organization member had put doubts there… doubts whether he was worthy.

"_Do you want to see her? Can you face her in your current state? It is the keyblade master's duty to battle the darkness, she must battle all who oppose the light, in other words, You. " _

It was worse, far worse when the illusions the member had put in his head. Illusions of Sora's inner battle over him.

"_How can the light hurt you? Riku, have you really become a pawn of the darkness?" _He remembered the look in her eyes, the struggle of tears and bitter anger of what she thought he had become. "_So be it!" _

That image of her had been a puppet, a dream of his worse fears come to life. He didn't want Sora to hate him, he didn't want to face her in battle ever again.

"_Don't run from the light, and don't fear the dark, because both will make you stronger."_

So instead he became a guardian of both light and darkness, he didn't cross into either path more so than the other. The light was a happy memory of what he once had, and the darkness a bitter one of what had had become and both were a remembrance of what he'll never be again. He couldn't have the pure light, he accepted that now, but at the same time the darkness held no power over him. He was a wanderer of the spaces in between, a neutral being looking out for his friends, and making sure they didn't follow the same dark path he had fallen into.

The process of reconnecting memories took a great deal of time, and it was up to him to ensure Sora's safety til then. The man named Diz, a scholar of some form, had instructed him of what his purposes were. He traveled in between the spaces of light and dark to gain information, and battle the foes that had presented themselves to him.

Among those were familiar faces of the organization, he had managed to infiltrate their base, and stalk after the beings Xion and Roxas. Xion was the Nobody created from Sora's scattered memories, a being that had been doomed to fade away little by little while Sora regained those memories. Roxas was a Nobody unlike any other, she like Xion was able to wield a keyblade, because she too was a part of Sora. Roxas was the Nobody that had been created when Sora gave up her heart to release Kairi and the other Princesses.

Roxas was a peculiar girl, though Nobodies were supposed to be creatures that lacked hearts she showed such kindness and concern for those she considered friends. Her, Xion, and Axel had been a circle much like he was with Sora and Kairi. It actually saddened him to be the cause of their falling out. He was the one who had informed Xion of her true purpose, and it was him who had kidnapped Roxas so she could be hidden from Axel and the rest of the organization.

Both of them had to disappear for Sora to awaken. It was a fate Xion had accepted, but Roxas refused to understand. She fought with every fiber of her being to become her own person, to live a life that was hers, separate from Sora. He had to admire the determination, and damn her for the cowardice. She was just a Nobody, and it was Sora's life that hung in the balance.

In the end he had to fight against her, and in the end he had to use the powers of darkness… a power that had transformed his body, making it permanently into the shape of the heartless ansem… and though he was still Riku on the inside, he knew if Sora saw him this way all she would remember was his betrayal, and the time he had spent encapsulated in darkness.

So he would protect her from a distance… and accept the punishment of his betrayal.

"Riku." Diz approached him, his face shrouded in red cloth and body in a thick red cloak. "Roxas is approaching. It's time you made yourself scarce. Sora will be awakening soon."

"Right… thanks." Riku never took his eyes off Sora, he touched the transparent surface once more sighing. "Time to get up, lazy bum. You've got friends waiting to see you… and don't worry, I'll always be watching over you." A circle of darkness surrounded him and he disappeared into it."

**~Roxas~**

It wasn't fair, to Roxas it just wasn't fair. She was her own person, a person with feelings, memories, friends. Why should she give all that up? Why should she have to disappear? Was this Sora person really that important to the worlds?

"_Why are you trying to stop me?" Roxas glared at the silver haired intruder, her personal mission to obtain kingdom hearts beating through her like a promise. _

"_Because I want the rest of Sora's memories!" Riku said calmly his keyblade set out to the side calmly waiting for Roxas to make the next move. _

"_Sora? Enough about Sora!" _

God the name had sickened her, she didn't even know who this Sora was at the time, yet the one called Riku had fought for her tirelessly.

"_Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" Riku demanded an answer, both confusing and upsetting her. _

"_Shut Up!" _

Yes that's right, shut up, just go away and leave her alone. Leave her with her memories, and her life.

"_You hold half of what she is," _Namine's words rang like annoying bells in her ears._ "She needs you Roxas." _

Inside her head she knew she had no choice, that letting herself disappear was the only way to restore this one girl and allow her to awaken so to continue her journey as Keyblade master. Still in her heart she ached, she wanted to cry. She had given up so much because of this one person.

First her friend Xion who had been a replica, a figure of Sora's scattered memories meant to replicate her own powers and become the true thirteenth member. Xion had realized what she was, and had given up her existence willingly. There had been tears, there had been fits and drama and anger, so much anger.

Sora lost her three friends… friends that had supposedly never existed. Hayner, Pence, Olette. It had all been an illusion, a sort of dream world which she could live normally and stay out of trouble the way the creator of the world had wanted. Now that she was needed those friends of hers disappeared, as if they'd never existed.

It lost her Axel. Oh it was Axel she would miss the most despite the sour departure. It may have been brief, little more than a year, but her relationship with him had felt so real, even more so than it had been with Xion or her other friends.

As things slowly clicked back into place she could remember the way he held her hand when they walked through the town, and the way they curled up on her tiny bed after a hard day's mission. She could remember the sadness and longing she had felt when he had to leave for his long mission to Castle Oblivion, and could remember their first kiss, shared against that beautiful sunset in Twilight Town.

The pain...

"_Xion copied my powers, and the organization didn't need me anymore." Roxas stood in front of Axel demanding answers she knew he had, but he was hesitant to tell. "I guess you felt the same way." Was Xion her replacement… would he go to care for her now that her powers were fading?_

"_You're wrong about that," Axel said angry that she would even think it. "Xion's a friend, but you're the one whose special to me Roxas." _

The longing…

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel shouted at her begging her not to leave._

"_No one would miss me." Roxas said convinced that there wasn't a person in the organization who cared for her._

"_That's not true!" He reached out for her even as she started to leave. "I would!" _

Was she doomed to lose all those precious memories?

"Axel…" She stared at him tears fresh in her eyes as everything came flooding in at once. She had fought against him with all of her strength, it would have done neither of them justice if she had held back because of her feelings. He had orders, and she had a duty. They were now forever torn apart because of it.

Axel knelt on a knee his breath heaving as he tried to recover from the bout but it was clear to him that he was no match for her newly recovered power. She had always been a wicked fighter, it had been a trait he could admire when they had fought on the same side. Now that they were bitter enemies he was pushed between a rock and a hard place. He knew what she wanted… what needed to be done in her own conscience, but he was selfish, he wanted her to stay, wanted her to come back to the organization so the two of them could be together, Sora be damned!

Still he lost, and with that lost battle he lost his will to fight anymore. He smiled at her. "Let's meet again, in the next life."

He felt a sense of relief when she returned the smile. "Yeah, I'll be waiting." She watched him fade into the darkness, her chest tight making it difficult to breathe. It was their final goodbye, she would no longer be the same person that she was.

Even if there was a shred of her left inside Sora it could never come out, it could never openly be with Axel, because in her mind she knew Sora's heart belonged to Riku… or at least that's the way it seemed to her through the memories and dreams she had been having.

As she walked through the corridors she spotted two familiar figures sleeping in capsules. She called them by name. "Donald… Goofy." She was close, she knew that now. Stepping into the room of light she walked forward her hands shaking at her sides as she made out the figure in the capsule.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered the name running a hand through her thick blonde hair and she held her head as memories flashed causing a sickening ache.. "I know you… it's been getting clearer and clearer."

"Good, then you know what to do, don't you?" Diz appeared behind her. Roxas jolted the keyblade rushing to her hands as her sharp blue eyes glare in annoyance and alert. "Put that thing away, Roxas, it will do you no good here."

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am a servant of the world," he laughed. "and if I'm a servant you should consider yourself a tool at best."

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Cuz I'm not laughing!" She rushed forward slicing her blade through him only to see numbers and symbols where he'd been. The man was a walking hologram.

"I told you it wouldn't do you any good. I've been waiting for you, waiting for the keyblade's chosen one."

"Who are you really talking to? Me, or Sora?" She said it spitefully, the foul taste of the truth in the back of her throat.

"To half of Sora, of course. You are the side that resides in the realm of darkness… what I need is a being who can roam the realm of light and destroy Organization XII."

Roxas' eyes widened. Destroy them… that included Axel. "Why?"

"They are a threat, and so long as your 'friend' Axel continues to take orders from them I'm afraid he too is a threat. You may not like it, Roxas, but you belong inside Sora, and Sora must battle against them to save the worlds once more."

"I see, so I'm sacrificing my being, my whole self for the greater good, is that it? I have to give up everything so SHE" She pointed to the sleeping girl in the capsule. "Can awaken to hers!"

"You are NOBODY! You were never meant to EXIST in the first place. Be grateful that the world has given you a choice in the matter. You can either go willingly, or you can be forced into submission by being destroyed."

Her body shook with anger and she swished her blade through the air once more. "I hate you so much!"

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. She's far too nice for her own good."

That teared it!

"No!" She shouted. "My heart belongs to me!" She ran forward, Diz disappeared one again and ROxas halted just at the front of the capsule… it opened and Roxas now stood face to face with her other half.

The girl was much like herself. Soft in face, long hair, They had some coloring differences but the body and face were the same. Her chest ached and she felt the memories began to swirl and it pulled her forward. "Sora… You're lucky." She admitted, letting the keyblade fall to her feet in submission.

She thought of the three friends she'd come to know… Hayner, Pence, Olette. Thought it had all been an illusion, something to keep her docile and hidden from the Organization, it still had been some of the happiest times of her short life. Those three friends were still revelling in the last few days of their summer vacation…

but…

"Look's like my summer vacation is over."

_**First Chapter in the sequel of the "If I was yours" trilogy. If we were together is shaping up to be a long one, for I plan to change point of views and such to get a fuller impact of the story. Some things will be skipped to save it from being tedious, but don't worry I'll be careful with the skips. Hope you'll look forward to the continuations! **_

_**Next Chapter: A New Journey**_


	2. A New Journey

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness. **

**Chapter 2: A New Journey**

"_Sora…" _The voice was unfamiliar to her, but the way her name was spoken was as if it was greeting an old friend.

In the dark, Sora could barely make out a figure in the distance… long arms and legs and a head of full blonde hair. She could barely make out a pair of blue eyes, but couldn't quite make out the face or the feelings expressed in it. She wore a black skirt that stopped at her knees, long black socks and tennis shoes, and over the straight black shirt she wore a white shrug jacket and accesorised with black and white checkered belts and bands.. "Who's there?"

"Sora!"

"Sora, wake up!"

This time the voices she heard was familiar, and as recollection hit her the figure disappeared in a spray of light. Drowsy Sora's eyes opened and scanned the area. She spotted Donald and Goofy giggling to themselves and her heart leapt with joy as she vaulted from her capsule.

"Donald! Goofy!" She hugged them both her arms coming around them in a big hug her face nuzzling against theirs before she stood and the three of them circled in a jumping dance as they laughed.

Jiminy crawled from her shoulder, yawning and stretching himself out. She had almost forgotten about the little critter. He'd been so quiet during their last journey, carefully studying and writing everything down in his journal religiously.

"That was some nap."

"We were asleep?"

"I think so otherwise I don't think we'd be so drowsy." Jiminy explained rubbing a kink in his neck. Sora too felt the need to stretch and she let out a grunt as she felt it stretch and pop easing a few achy muscles.

"I guess you're right… my chest feels all ti-" she stopped a moment fondling herself. She pulled her shirt out looking down and gasped and crossed her arms over her chest blushing. "When did I get these?"

When did she get taller too? She felt so matured and evened out. Her clothes were short and tight, her legs long and her shoes squeezed her toes making her wince a little in complaint. Donald and Goofy secretly snickered. but also stared at their friend with wonder… just how long had they been asleep. "When do you think we went to sleep?"

"Well," trying to shake the thoughts out of her head she started thinking back on their journey. "We defeated Ansem, restored peace to the worlds, found Kairi…" she paused her heart doing a quick roll in her chest. "Riku… we went to look for Riku. That's all I remember. I don't remember ever going to sleep."

She vaguely remembered a long endless road of rolling grass hills, and following a figure in black.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?"

"Well gee,there's only one sentence." Jiminy exclaimed, and alarmed by the events. So much for the religious writing, Sora thought, giving a laugh as Donald complained as well.

"Hmmm, I think we should find out where we are…"

**~Twilight Town~**

They had found out the name of the town after asking around bit. The people here were friendly and easy going, and they went about their businesses like any other day. No one seemed to know anything about the mansion, or the owner of it, but Sora wasn't all too concerned with how they got there as she was about finding out where to go next.

They had no Gummi Ship, and according to Leon and the others, if her memory served correct, all the pathways between worlds had been blocked and locked away afer the worlds restored. So if this was where they were, then how was she supposed to find Riku and go back to the islands, and Kairi.

Still it didn't hurt to find out more about her surroundings. Now that she got a good look, bits and pieces of it seemed to jargon a memory… or a fantasy of some form. She could see herself skateboarding over the railings, or talking with some of the locals. It caused an uncomfortable tug in her chest and she rubbed her knuckles against her heart.

As they approached a back Alley she spotted some kids looking board. As they glanced up in her direction she saw one of the boys scowling at her. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" Sora jumped a little scratching her cheek and laughing. "Oh nothing, just curious as to what was back here."

"Well now you know, this is our spot." Hayner grunted at her, only slightly bit uncomfortable by her sudden appearance. His young teenage heart taking a moment to admire her, and for a minute he thought he recognized her face, but quickly shook it off.

Pence on the other hand approached her, curious as he studied her face making Sora more than slightly uncomfortable. "What?"

"You're… new around here right?" He fell back on manners and introduced himself. "I'm Pence."

"Hayner," the grumpy boy said approaching his friend. "It's nice to meet you, but we've got stuff to do so, catch you later." He waved her off brushing by her. Unnerved by her friend's rudeness Olette approached them happy faced.

"My name's Olette," she smiled. "Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst." She tried to strike up a friendly conversation, but only succeeded in confusing Sora further.

"Huh? Homework?" She hadn't had homework since she'd left the islands. Which brought on an unhappy thought. Returning home to school and work, she would be so far behind, and she had already been struggling with studies. Shuddering she shook it off determined to forget about it.

"What are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh sorry," Goofy chuckled. "We're Sora, Donald, and goofy." He explained pointing to each person he introduced including himself. Pence and Olette exchanged looks before adressing them again.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you."

"He had a black hood on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." Pence Explained making big circles around his head. Sora took a moment… then recalled the shadowed figure she had seen behind the doors of Kingdom Hearts.

"The King!" The three friends came up with the same thought and Sora immediately turned to find out where they had seen him. Immediately afterwards Sora bolted out the alley heading for the station, she didn't know how but she knew exactly where it was and her long legs ate up ground as she rushed for it hurriedly.

"If the King is here… then maybe Riku's here!" Giddy and excited she skidded to a stop at the platform that overlooked the entire town. The burning yellow of the sunset hit her eyes and she squinted against it her head searching around for their figures.

What she found instead were silvery beings that sprouted from the ground very similar to heartless. Sensing danger Sora let her keyblade free and stared down the figures. As they launched her blade went flying.

Sora wasn't sure how long she slept, but she felt the lack of keeping in shape hit her… she felt as if she had just picked up the weapon for the first time. He swings slow, her movements sluggish, and she couldn't seem to recall the spells of fire ice and such that Donald and Merlin had worked so hard to teach her.

She found her endurance waning and she dropped to a knee, the figures just kept coming and she cursed under her breath bringing up her blade to protect her from an attack. And as if hearing their prayers a small shrouded figure jumped from the rooftop, spiraling down he sliced through foe after foe ending them quickly all on his own.

Sora couldn't help but admire the sheer brilliance of his technique, and it was no wonder she'd felt relief the moment she had seen him. His golden keyblade was a dead giveaway. Donald and Goofy jumped over her head addressing him before she had a chance to.

"Your Majesty?" Donald questioned, backing off as the mouse slowly turned his head in a profile and hushed him.

"You three need to get on board the train and leave now. The train knows the way." He said enigmatically, handing her a pouch filled with munni for the tickets. As quickly as he had arrived the king vanished down the streets of Twilight Town.

Confused, befuddled, and disappointed she hadn't seen Riku, Sora looked down at the pouch. She pulled it open peeking her eyes inside before looking behind her at the station. "The train, huh? What should we do? Should we do what he says?"

"I think we should, the king has always known what's best even if it seems a bit odd."

"I guess you're right, and at least you guys know he's okay… and since both he and Riku were locked in the realm of darkness together, that means that they both must have escaped right?"

"You got it, there's no way the King would have left a friend behind. Riku's got to be out there somewhere." Donald said ecstatically.

"Then that settles it, I'm gonna go look for Riku. I've things to tell him, and I made a promise that he and I would go back to the islands. Kairi's there waiting for us!" She was practically bouncing in and out of her shoes. When they made no move or sounds she stopped her bouncing to stare them down. "Will you guys join me?"

"Aww Sora, do you really have to ask?" Goofy couldn't resist the pure innocence of Sora's smile. When she giggled Donald demanded to know what was funny, but she couldn't stop the giggles.

"Your faces," she motioned to them… both of them had a look of embarrassment and annoyance on their faces and it was too cute and funny to look at, as they soon found out by looking at each other.

It felt good to laugh with them, it made the time in sleep melt away, nothing had changed between the three of them, and she had to hope that the same would be with her other friends too.

As far as Riku was concerned she had many things to talk to him about. They had been given so little time and she hoped that once she found him they could find someplace quiet and private to just sit and talk about what was between them.

Time had passed, probably slower for Riku who hadn't been in sleep. Did he still feel the same for her? The memory of his kiss made her blush and touch a hand to her lips. Donald and goofy watched her expressions, sharing knowing glances with each other they each grabbed an arm and led her into the station.

"Come on, Sora, snap out of it. We gotta board the train."

"The train… right…" she laughed a little. As they got into the station Hayner Pence and Olette rushed in behind them. Though it had been the first time they had met the three of them felt they had to see her off… and Sora couldn't help but feel relief.

After getting the tickets and stepping by the train Sora turned to study each of their faces. There was a tug on her chest, a sort of pain that let loose a fresh tear down her cheek causing Hayner to fuss. He had never been very good at handling teary girls.

"Put it together, will yah?" Hayner wiped her cheek and quickly backed off making her laugh softly.

"Yeah, sorry I don't know where that came from." She waved a hand and stepped onto the train… but as it left the station she turned to the window and watched them. The train station vanished, and was replaced by glittering stars and a long glowing track that seemed to lead out into the middle of space.

"Sora, is something the matter?" Donald asked feeling concerned.

"It's nothing, Donald." She kept her back to him holding her aching heart in secret. "Nothing at all."

**~Riku~**

Standing amidst the shadows of the train station Riku watched the train vanish, then slid like a ninja out of the station to meet with mickey. The two friends reunited at the top of the station where a big clock sat and gave a golden view of the entire town and sparkling ocean in the distance.

"They would meet here often." He said to Mickey who sat enjoying the view. "Roxas, and Axel."

"Yes, I know, I know you feel guilty Riku, but it had to be done. You wanted Sora back didn't you?" Mickey said wisely, standing atop the edge not a bit afraid that he would go falling off the edge.

"I did, but that doesn't make the taste in my mouth any less bitter. She had fought so hard for life. In a perfect world Roxas would have a heart of her own, separate from Sora… and the two would become friends, close friends. almost like sisters I'd imagine."

"The worlds are anything but perfect, Riku. They're not meant to be. Roxas is a part of Sora, so she still lives. She's lucky too, because she was welcomed freely into Sora's heart, given a place there, instead of fading into darkness Roxas has become a part of the light."

"I guess that is something to be optimistic about." He gave a deep sigh and rubbed his chest. The sight of Sora had it beating hard and strong again, and he had to hold back the temptation to run to her and gather her in his arms.

"They're on their way to Yen Sid's, there Sora will begin a new journey, one that will lead her right to Organization 13. We'll need her help if we're to defeat them." Mickey clenched his fists in determination. "We have a lot of work ahead of us, Riku. We can't let them stray from the path."

"Right… we'd better get to work then. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point." Riku let a black fog surround him and disappear.

"Good luck, Riku. We're both gonna need it."

_**Woot second chapter done! I actually finished this yesterday but i didn't want to post too fast and get your hopes up on quick posting. As it is I'm posting these chapters too fast… I'm gonna need some time to work out the storyline a bit. I know where I want to take it but I've so many ideas I need to take it slowly… but not too slow.**_

_**Next Chapter: Yen Sid & Axel's Lament**_


	3. Yen Sid, Axel

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness.**

**Author's Note: Okay I couldn't help myself, I know I already put up Chapter 2 today and I SAID i wasn't going to rush the posts but this one just came out boom boom boom and I was too anxious not to post it. Hey at least I waited a few hours right? Lol.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Yen Sid/Axel's Lament**

Sora studied the pouch in her hand, the stitching was homemade, she could tell because her mother used to make crafts and such like this all the time. She recognized the careful stitching, much more clean and precise than anything that would have been factory made.

The symbol on top of the pouch was a cute and familiar design, and she slid open the top to admire the other content inside. They'd used all the munni, but inside was also a blue crystal gem, something that would be perfect for decoration. Maybe she'd keep it, give it to Kairi for one of her pet projects.

The thought of doing such a thing suddenly sent an ugly twist in her gut. She put the gem away and rubbed the back of her hand over her mouth to swallow the queasiness. Her eyes glanced out the window again and she saw them approaching a tall crookedly designed castle. "Where are we?"

Sora stepped through the door as it opened and she admired the tall building. Donald and Goofy stepped closer walking over the grass. Sora heard a fading misty sound that had her looking over her shoulder and she gasped as the train disappeared. "Oh great, there goes our ride!"

Guess they were stuck here for the meantime. Sora's eyes went back to the castle and she followed her friends up to the front. Standing at the door was a husky female figure, tall and voluptuous with a full head of spiky black hair and pointed cat-like ears. The clothes she wore was some form of uniform; dark blue overalls over a deep maroon shirt with straps and gloves.

Sora didn't know what it was about the woman, but she seemed to be causing trouble, peering in like a peeping tom snickering over something secret… but at the mention of heartless her defense went up.

Annoyed by the distraction of company the woman turned around, Sora wasn't one for making fun, but damn! . She had a double chin, harsh red lipstick over pudgy lips and too much make up over her eyes to try and hide what was probably the ugliest face Sora had ever seen. It squished up more when the woman recognized just who she was talking to.

"Ah it's you!" Her voice was a deep, almost like the big bad wolf trying to make himself sound feminine to fool little red riding hood.

"Patty?" Both Donald and Goofy said taken aback by the face.

"What are you two nimrods doing here?" She insulted pointing an accusing finger at them.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald said just as accusing.

"You guys know this woman?" Sora asked looking to her friends.

"Sure do, Patty's been causing trouble for ages. Her majesty, the queen, banished Patty to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how she escaped."

The laugh that escaped from Patty was a full annoying Chortle that had Sora rubbing an ear in irritation. "you wanna know how eh? Well my old friend Vincent busted me out. Now your world, and all the worlds are going to belong to yours truly. Because Vincent's gonna help me conquer them." She tossed her ponytail back over her shoulder smirking. She saw the snickering that escaped Sora's lips and she growled. "What's so funny."

"He's toast," Sora laughed. "We took care of Vincent a long time ago."

"What? You? Grrrr so you're the reason I haven't been able to contact him. That just burns me up kid, you'll pay for it!" Patty flexed her flabby arms. "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

Sora's defense went up as the familiar black figures popped up from the ground. She pulled out her keyblade and with very little trouble this time her and the boys defeated Patty's puny attempt at a heartless army. Sora could already tell this woman no matter her threats would not be a problem.

"So Patty, you wanna tell us who lives in the castle." She shouldered her blade looking bored.

"Oh so the mighty key bearer doesn't know huh?" Patty sniffed. "Well for your information it's old Yen Sid… heh of course he's probably a heartless by now."

"Master Yen Sid lives here?" Donald thought the castle had looked familiar, Donald quickly rushed up the steps and through the door, and ignoring Patty's rantings Sora and Goofy followed him up the steps.

"Who's Yen Sid?"

"Yen Sid was the King's teacher." Goofy explained as they entered the castle and headed up the spiraling staircase. Eager to meet this teacher of the King sora rushed up the steps, finding herself attacking heartless all the way up three floors.

"Ugh, heartless, heartless, heartless, things haven't changed one bit!" Donald complained after they got a breather."

"Well it's a good thing we're on the job then." Goofy said rolling his shield arm. He saw the look of depression on Sora's face. "Don't worry Sora, I'm sure Yen Sid will have an explanation as to what's going on. He's very wise and always seems to know what's going on."

"Okay, let's hurry then." Not wasting anymore time moping Sora continued up the steps. She made grumbling noises as they reached the last stretch and rubbed the toes of her shoes. "Damn it I'm gonna need new clothes if this is the way it's gonna be during the entire trip."

The doors open and Sora stepped through after being pushed in by her hurried friends. Donald and Goofy stood at attention showing proper respect to the aged and wise figure in front of them. Yen Sid may have been old and graying but Sora could tell by his demeanor and serious face that his age came with great power.

"Master Yen Sid, it is an honor!"

"Hiya," Sora waved a hand cheerfully.

"Sora, show some respect!" Donald lectured but Yen Sid merely laughed and held up his hands in a sign of forgiveness.

"So, you're Sora," he was pleased to see that the girl was full of life and happiness, it showed great character. To Yen Sid it was character and willingness to learn that built strong warriors. "It would seem the task of teaching you three falls upon my shoulders." He explained to her, watching her eyes go serious. "You've a perilous journey ahead of you, my dear."

"Yes sir, but does this mean I have to go on another quest? I was hoping to find my friend Riku." she held her chest the weight of her promise and feelings causing it to go heavy. "I need to talk to him, and bring him back to the islands."

"I understand your dilemma, Sora, but everything in your journey is connected. Whether or not you can go back to the islands, whether or not you will go alone or with your friend," he watched her eyes grow concerned, "and whether or not your islands will still be there."

Sora found herself tested, and briefed on the task ahead of her. The heartless she knew of, but was given further detail on their beings, and of the Nobodies in which they had encountered in twilight town, and finally of the Organization.

Organization 13, she had heard that name before, it was so familiar that she looked to her friends wondering if they knew where she had learned it from, but neither of them seemed to have ever heard of it. Strange, she thought, that many things seemed familiar to her, first the town, then the kids, and now Organization thirteen… just what happened to her during her time of sleep?

"While heartless seemed to act on instinct, nobodies are of a different nature. They can think and plan and seem to be working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. Before your previous journey ever began the King had sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it. In the end he found the dark realm's keyblade and with it sealed the door with your help. Since then he's been journeying between the worlds seeking the answers to these questions and more."

"So we better find the King!" Sora decided clutching her fist feeling her gloves tighten around her knuckles.

"Where could he be?"

"Well we won't know til we look."

"yeah, and the King must know where Riku is because the two of them were together when we closed the door. Or at least he ought to have an inkling."

"Yes, but before you go Sora you'd best find more suitable travelling clothes. Those seem to be a bit too small for you now." Yen Sid said with some humor watching her tug on the shirt and shorts, her blush visible.

"Our Sora sure is growing up fast, isn't she Donald?" Goofy said in a mock motherly tone.

With embarrassment lining her cheeks Sora went through the doors that Yen Sid led her to. Because she was a girl Donald and Goofy stayed behind but pressed their ears to it listening. Sora found three fairies eagerly awaiting her. They fussed as grandmothers would do. Wands flew and Sora caught her hair tie as the magic pulled it away. She cupped it protectively to her wincing as brushing and combs yanked through the messy tangle.

"We're gonna make you look like a princess dear, a beautiful girl like you deserves to look her best." Flora said, and Sora let out a yelp as her clothes came off and new ones were sewn around her. She felt the frills and silk and looked at herself in the mirror blushing bright red as the dress came around her.

"Are you ladies nuts! I can't fight in this thing!"

"Oh dear, forgive us," Fauna said her wands pushing the material away. "We almost forgot. Hmm perhaps something more like this." She waved her wand an she was in a strapping men's uniform something a prince would wear her hair bundled up atop her head and Sora frowned.

"Oh that would never do." Merryweather countered and waved hers the uniform instead turning to a filly blue shirt and blouse, it looked like something she would wear to school rather than traveling the world.

Back and forth the ladies squabbled changing styles and shapes until Sora was at her wits end. "Ugh would you just decide!" Sora said exasperated.

The three ladies halted their squabble and looked at each other. Together their visions came to life, she wore a skirt, but underneath were a pair of black short leggings that went to her knee. Yellow belts strapped over her waist with two red pouches for accessories. The shirt was red, loose, and comfortable with a black jacket that matched the skirt with its yellow stripe designs next to the zipper. She wore gloves too, much like her old ones, fingerless so to give her a good grip on her blade, and had the same yellow design across the wrists. Her feet were no longer pinched in the sturdy shoes they'd provided and they'd let her keep her crown accessory that hung around her neck, a momento her mother had given her. Strange how certain things slip your mind, she'd forgotten she wore it and was glad they'd kept it in place.

"That's much better!" Fauna said happy with herself and the girls.

"Oh you do look darling! It looks very good on you, my dear." Merryweather agreed. Feeling it safe Donald and Goofy came into the doors staring at the clothes in awe.

"Now those aren't ordinary garments, my dear." Flora explained and waved her wand again. Sora took up the orb presented to her and gasped as she felt the surge of power rush through her. She felt herself suspended in the air holding in place as the power rushed through the clothes and her body. She felt lighter, stronger, and as she landed she admired the clothes, the colors had gone full red and she turned to her other hand gasping when she spotted the other keyblade.

Donald and Goofy were amazed, these powers would help them in what promised to be a truly difficult journey. Sora felt the weight of responsibility tug on her shoulders, but was too stunned to let it affect her. She let the power die down and the keyblades disperse, the red colors draining to their original black and she looked to a mirror staring at herself. they'd already braided her hair, the locks had thickened and it she could feel the weight of it brush on her back. She pulled it forward taking her tie with the stars on it and strapping it at the bottom with a smile.

Yen Sid also had a gift for them, a mode of transportation. It was a large gummi ship, more sleek in design with two attack pods that connected on the wings. He explained that each path had gates in which they would have to unlock and through them were foes which they would have to blast thru. Eager to start their trip the three of them bid Yen Sid farewell, and blasted off to a new world.

**~The World that Never Was~ **

Punishment didn't sit well with Axel. He knew his failures would result in it but still he couldn't regret his decisions in letting Roxas go, he just couldn't. The girl had been determined to stay away from the Organization, and even if he'd had managed to defeat her and bring her back Roxas would have fought against them, and ultimately would have been destroyed, or worse brainwashed.

Still he missed the girl something fierce, and though he knew he had no heart, knew that these feelings were just an illusion of what his former self once knew he couldn't bring himself to let go the memories they had shared.

Laying on his bed he turned over on his side, picturing her there half asleep, a smile on her face as she murmured to him the events of her day. They had their favorite spot on top of the clock tower, but it was here he felt most intimate with her, being so close, their bodies brushing and warming. He'd always found such comfort in sleep knowing she was there.

He lifted a hand pretending to brush it through her hair and soothe her to sleep. The moment caught him off guard and he grunted and sat up straight and he kicked a boot into the wall over and over letting out a growl of complaint. "Damn it!"

He flopped back down his hands behind his head and his back turned away from that spot. He took up maybe a few inches of bed leaving the rest to his imaginary image of her. He stared at the blank wall, elbows over his ears trying not to hear the haunting of her laughter in his head. fits of anger erupted in him and he could smell the toasting of his sheets as they began to catch fire.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Axel, if you're gonna burn something do it outside. I hate cleaning up your mess." Saix walked in frowning at the sight of Axel's brooding.

"Go away, pup, i'm not in the mood to deal with you." Axel grunted.

"Too bad, the superior sent me. He wants you to do a scouting job."

"Scouting?"

"Yes, as a result of your failure the key bearer has awakened and has begun her journey. He wants you to find out where she's going and inform us immediately. He's planning on a sort of introduction of the members."

Oh great, a show, just what he needed. "Fine. I'm going." He sat up, it was better than laying there grieving and moping."

"Oh and Axel," Saix spoked as they crossed paths, Axel pausing and looking over his shoulders. Saix couldn't help but let him have it. "Try to keep your heart in check."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Axel grunted and stormed his way out his room. He could do without the humor. Everyone knew, including himself, that Nobodies didn't have hearts. "Except." he thought wistfully his eyes showing pain once more as a cloud of black appeared in front of him. "maybe you, Roxas."

_**Sigh, I love Akuroku, I couldn't wait to get to this part of my trilogy. I love Soriku too but there's just no beating the heartbreaking story, even as friends their story is tragic, make them lovers and I promise someone's gonna be crying! **_

_**Next Chapter: Comparison **_


	4. Comparison

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness. **

**Chapter 4: Comparison**

Axel frowned as she watched over Sora from a safe distance. His eyes taking in her form, she was different then he remembered in Castle Oblivion, she'd grown considerably and was featuring womanhood right now. Roxas had looked much the same as she did before she left.

"She wasn't as happy as you are," he murmured moving with the shadows. She had ran into some old friends in the mismatch town of Hollow Bastion. The Leon crew, as he liked to call them, had formed a group known as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. The streets were being repaired, old mechanisms being put to good use again, and there was now a security system that took out the occasional heartless The castle was a mess though and swarming with heartless, probably aftermath from Maleficent's encounter.

"And so she becomes recruited… guess it's as good time as any to inform the others." He summoned a few dusks. "Go tell Saix I've located the Key Bearer, she's in the ruins of Hollow Bastion and will be making her way to the Baily."

The dusks cringe and vanish and Axel kept his eyes on the Keyblade master his lips pressed in a firm line. Heartless popped up around them and despite being a little rusty from sleep he could make out the instinctual training in her. The way she held the blade, the way her eyes scanned the area making sure it was clear before pressing forward.

"I used to see the same look in Roxas… I barely noticed it before in Castle Oblivion… I wonder. Are you still in there somewhere Roxas?"

HIs mind began to hatch a plan. He wanted to see Roxas again, but how could he pull her out from Sora? It was best he kept his eye on her from now on. Slipping his hood up to hide his face he vanished into the dark and awaited the Superior's order.

**~Bailey~**

Hollow Bastion was a maze of tubes and brick, a sort of steampunk atmosphere mixed with high technology and varying styles of people. Most of the citizens had been long scared off but many loyal to the town returned to rebuild and restore the once glittering city.

Donald had an Uncle Scrooge who was a current citizen and the business owner was currently working on a project involving a nostalgic ice cream. Hewey Dewey and Louie who once ran the item shop on Traverse town moved their businesses to the square and now dealt in and accessories as well.

Sora was glad to see everyone was optimistic and happy, but things wouldn't last if the heartless continued to siege the areas. The Bailey was the perfect view spot to look over the entire troubled area. It was like a stone balcony, with two open windows of brick that was a straight shot downward under the current city. the entrance had a gate which was currently opened and the opposite end led to a single staircase that led further down into the mechanisms of another part of the town.

Leon stood beside her pointing out at the wreckage of the castle which had slowly begun to deteriorate from the infection of heartless. With them the nobodies circled the empty grounds as if patrolling the area.

"We'll handle them!" Sora reassured Leon, thumping her gut with a grin.

"Well that's good to hear," Leon said in his usual half sarcastic tone. He knew better than to underestimate the girl by now. "So Sora, do you know what's going on then?"

"There's this lady, Patty, who's been conspiring with the heartless, but she's not the problem. She's not smart enough to tie her own shoes. The ones we have to worry about are the nobodies." Explained already eager to get to the action. She needed to warm up old muscles and a good fight would do the trick.

"Not to mention those Organization Thirteen guys in charge."Goofy added thoughtfully.

"_You called." _

The voice put Sora on alert, her eyes scanned the area feeling out for the danger She rushed outward looking for the source.

"_You're looking well, this calls for a celebration." _A second voice whispered and the two laughed together. Nobodies appeared, first by the stairs then another pair blocking leon from exiting the Bailey. As Donald and Goofy rushed the ones on the stairs Sora fell backward to help Leon and found herself trapped inside.

The gates were being guarded and it unnerved her. She concentrated on getting them open, cutting through the enemies and matching their wits with her own. Fighting Nobodies was different than fighting the heartless. She could actually see these lot of shells circling and plotting as they fought, strategizing how to win. Luckily for her they didn't have her strength or stamina and she beat them out in the end despite her rusty arm.

Leon was a great help too, she could see he hadn't fallen from his pique, it had instead grown. The man was a great support in battle and together they eliminated the threat at hand.

As the threat died down, the voices are heard once more. _"A keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon. If only it were in more capable hands." _

The insult burned and Sora rushed out growling between her teeth as laughter rang in her ears. This time there were many voices, and this time she spotted the group it belong to. Dark figures appeared overhead one right after the other standing together in a strong threatening group.

"Organization thirteen!" Goofy exclaimed from beside her.

"Good, now we can settle this!" Blade still out and glittering in the sun she pushed forward, but halted as the voice of the leader spoke again.

"What a shame, and here I thought we could be friends." The superior stood at the front admiring the girl from his viewpoint. He had wanted to introduce himself, to show that he and his companions were not afraid of the would be hero. With his impression made he looked to number two, nodding his head before they all laughed and vanished.

Donald not wanting to let them get away ran for the stairs only to be cut up by one of the boys in black. Number Two shrugged his shoulders ready to have a bit of fun. "Well hello beautiful. Nice to see you."

"You're in the way!" Sora shouted glaring at the road block. He merely laughed.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to me?"

"I said move!" Sora stepped closer ready to make him if he didn't budge.

"Now, now, child. No need to scrunch up that pretty face of yours. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

"Ha! A lot of talk for someone who stood on the sidelines and let all his flunkies do the fighting!" She sneered.

"Oh dear, I think you got the wrong impression." Number two wagged a finger at her as if to lecture.

"Tch, you gonna cry, old man?"

"Old man!? Ha! Haha! Now that's rich! That's just funny. I can't believe how much you're alike!"

"Alike?" Confused and angered she glared at him.

"Yes, just like that! She used to give me the same exact look!" He could picture Roxas in his head during missions and training, staring with such anger and dislike. It was funny to think about.

"You think you can psyche me out by saying all this random stuff?"

"Hmmm, gee i just don't know." He waited a beat staring sternly into her eyes waiting for her to want to pounce. When he knew she was itching for a fight he straightened up and gave her a wave. "Be a good girl now!" He vanished, Donald leaping trying to catch him but he fell flat on his face.

"Nuts, he got away!"

"That was weird." Unnerved by the strangers words Sora stood up straight and crossed her arms in thought. "Who used to give him the same look?"

"Aww I think he was just trying to confuse, ya." Goofy sympathized not knowing how to make heads or tails of what the man was trying to imply. Goofy felt it was better if she just brushed it off.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right. There's only one me!"

**~Organization 13 ~**

Superior sat at his chair in the conference room waiting for the council to begin. All figures circled around, the empty chairs of his fallen members didn't put a hitch in his stride, in fact he felt it was a good way to rid himself of the weakest links in his arsenal. Marluxia had been a worthy candidate in terms of aggression and foresight, but his betrayal and failure to apprehend the keyblade warrior had made him a necessary loss.

Axel had proved himself useful for that, and though he was annoyed over the loss of his scientist, Vexen, Axel had helped to weed out the others. Still his attachments to Number 13 were beginning to put him at the top of his discard pile.

He watched as Axel appeared in his seat lounging comfortably he couldn't help but sneer a little. One by one the other members appeared, the final one being Number Two who had been playing his little game. "Well then, that was productive."

"It's definitely as you said, Superior, the girl is unnerved and is itching to fight. How should we play this out?" Number Two, Xigbar, asked.

"The girl is to be ignored for the time being. Our biggest concern with her is to make sure she goes up against the heartless and feeds us the energy we need to complete our ultimate objective."

"So we're to continue with our individual missions then? To assure that each world she visits is a test of her strength. Do you best not to be seen."

"What of Number 13?" Xaldin, number 3, asked. "Is it possible to reawaken her. It would be more to our advantage if the girl was under our control."

"It's true," Saix, Number Seven, responded. "Number thirteen was welcomed into the heart of Sora rather than having to be destroyed. It could still be possible to lure her out somehow and separate the bodies."

"Roxas won't come out easily," Axel answered back. "She made her decision to join with Sora. There's little I think that could convince her to come out, and much less for Sora to let her go."

"Then I suggest this," Superior leaned back. "Should you happen upon the girl in your missions do your best to lure Number Thirteen out of hiding. If the subject fails to respond use aggression to liberate her true disposition."

"In other words, Demyx," Saix turned his eyes on Number nine who was writing all this down so he would remember. "Attack the keybearer until she agrees to go with you willingly or loses her heart once more."

"Eh heh, right." Demyx put away the paper. "You do know that's not my strong suit, right? You're asking the wrong guy."

"I don't care, should you happen upon her do as you're told and liberate!" Showing his rare and uncontrollable temper Saix turned his red eyes to Demyx making him fidget in his seat.

"Calm down, seven. There's no need to rush this. We must take our time and let things fall into place. We can't let any mistakes slip through the cracks of our plan."

"Yes, superior."

"Good, now then, Axel stay a moment I want to have a word with you. The rest of you are dismissed." He waited until the flock had up and gone. Axel gave a deep sigh knowing he wasn't going to enjoy this chat."

"What's up, Number 1?" Axel gave a salute. "How can I be a service to the superior?"

"You can start by forgetting any plans you have for reawakening Number 13." He watched as Axel's eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but let his lips slowly curve. "What you think I didn't know? You're much too easy to read, Axel."

"I thought you wanted to have her back."

"It would be easier, yes, but you're distratcing yourself from the mission, and should any attempts fail to bring her back I don't want you betraying the organization to protect her. Roxas… no… Sora is a pawn, a tool to help reach our true goal. Ignore anything you might think or feel about that girl. Until we Nobodies have true hearts all these so called feelings and memories are nothing but an illusion. Let them go, and concentrate on the task at hand."

"I get you, fine, we nobodies have no hearts, my feelings mean nothing, only the missions are important. I've got it memorized." He began to fade into the darkness but not before catching the look of smugness on the Superior's face.

"Be sure that you do, Axel." He watched him go tapping the armrests of his chair with a conceited grin on his face.. "Be sure that you do."

**Another Chapter down, more to go. This fic is going to take a little time to complete, but I've already begun to think of where I want to go next with this series. Obviously Kingdom Hearts 3 will be released, but until the game comes out I don't want to even attempt to guess of what will happen. Call me a coward but I prefer sticking close to the material and staying true to the characters. **

**So… until KH3 comes out and I've had a chance to play it I'll need to fill in the space with separate fics. I've decided to poll you, my readers, and figure out which parts you would like to see next. **

**A) (358/2 Days) If we had Hearts: This will concentrate on Axel and Roxas' story, starting from the beginning when she was first created, to the very end when she decides to join up with Sora and they part ways. **

**B) (Birth By Sleep) If I could do it again: Obviously some of the previous events are gonna change because of the gender twist and I do have a few ideas on how to change up the backstory to my liking. You will still have Xehanort, and the inverse, but something's off as you'll soon find out. **

**C) (Dream Drop Distance) If this is the end: No I'm not gonna go through the game, this is more of a prequel to KH3, I don't expect it to be very long, probably more of a one-shot deal. **

**D) If it never began (AKA Aftermath): This is fun, I've already decided on doing a fluffy fic which will show off the characters in a peaceful version of their worlds. It's basically a "What if KH 3 didn't happen" Sora, Riku, and Kairi return to the islands to be normal teenagers but they're not going to the islands alone. Some special guests have joined them! **

**So there are the choices… I would like you to put them in the order you would like to see them released, and don't forget to let me know how you think the current fic is going! **

**Next Chapter: Be a Man!**


	5. Be A Man!

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness. **

**Chapter 5: Be A Man!**

The destruction was massive. Big smoking buildings littered the area and a falcon circled overhead giving a shrieking cry before landing atop the shoulder of its master. Shan-Yu eyed the area a sinister smile spreading on his lips as he admired his own work of destruction.

From atop the hill in a shroud of Bamboo trees two figures watched, one human, one mighty dragon, the flames casting a shadow to give him a more sinister and authoritative appearance. Mushu, the dragon spoke to the human, "See that Mulan? That's Shan Yu, leader of the Han Army. Now's your big chance to go over there and show him what you're made of. I can see it now, Fa Mulan whoops public enemy #1 you're gonna be famous I talking about A list!"

Mushu was always one for the flair and the spotlight, he'd found his chance for redemption inside the trembling female who duck behind the bushes watching the fearsome man stalk across the burning village.

"I don't know, Mushu," Mulan interjected. "I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to uphold the Fa Family honor."

"Please, you're just scared, admit it!" Mushu counteracted getting a slight whimper from her.

"Aren't you?"

**~Sora~**

On the other side of the brush Sora and her friends arrived looking around the lush closed off area. It was Goofy who spotted the shadowy figure staring down at the trembling woman. When Sora and Donald caught sight the three of them bent down in huddle. "A heartless?" Donald questioned.

"Let's get the jump on him," Sora determined not wanting to take a chance. Ignoring Goofy's warning both Donald and Sora charged them, scaring Mushu from his hiding spot and into the comforting arms of Mulan. Sora screamed to a halt recognizing the little figure right away.

"Mushu?" She remembered the pint-sized dragon from her summoning days. Mushu had been the last of the summoning gems she had learned to wield and she remembered his powerful fire techniques had been quite useful in battle. So, this was his world.

"That's right, I know you've heard of me. I'm little lethal and legendary!" Mushu threatened popping over Mulan's shoulder.

"Hey Mushu!" Sora chirped in happy to see a friendly face. "We've missed you!"

"Yeah well you better hope I miss you or.. or… Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Mushu paused in his rant when he recognized the faces of the assailants. The three of them smiled warmly at him and he pat Mulan on the shoulder giving her a sign everything was okay.

"You know them, Mushu?"

"Know them? Man we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together. You know I helped these guys out of a lot of tights spots." Mushu casually walked up and leaned on Sora's leg. "Cuz I'm a mighty dragon."

"Something like that," Sora giggled and held out her hand to the person. "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"I'm Mulan.. err I mean." Mulan struggled a moment forgetting her cover.

"Ping!" Mushu interjected.

"Mulan Ping?"

"Just Ping," Mulan gruffed her voice. "I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou!"

"How do you know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians."

"We didn't know we were borrowing someone as important as a family guardian."

"That's right, and that puts you three into debt with Ping here, and guess what kiddies, it's payback time." Mushu circled around Ping jumping onto his shoulder a plan hatching in his head.

"I see, well I suppose that's fair. What do we need to do?"

"Well you see, Ping here was just on his way to join up with the imperial Army."

"Ah, Mushu," Ping interjected whispering. "You forget the Army forbids a woman to join."

"If your'e talking about Sora, that's no problem. She's a natural born tomboy." He jumps back down circling around Sora and he tugs off the skirt portion of her clothes making her squeak and blush the skinny pants doing nothing to hide her female hips. "Hmmm this may be tougher than I thought. You used to have a little boy's figure."

"Mushu!" Sora pulled her skirt back up blushing and she paused. "Hmmmm… no girl's allowed huh? Some army."

"I know, right?" Ping said in a plain girl voice and caught herself holding her mouth.

"Oh, now I get it, you're pretending to be a boy aren't you?" Goofy deduced. Donald and Sora looked wide eyed.

"You're a girl?" Sora shouted as Donald gaped.

"You didn't notice?" please with herself Mulan smiled bashfully.

"Not me!"

"Uh uh!" Donald agreed.

"I think it's working." Mulan smiled at Mushu.

"I don't know, those two will fall for anything." Mushu disagreed making Sora frown at him.

"Hey!"

"Now back to the problem at hand. Sora you act boyish enough but you have to look like one. We need to disguise you up a bit." Mushu tapped his foot rubbing his chin.

"Say Sora," Goofy spoke in. "Why don't you try using the powers of the clothes. The fairies did say that they had magical powers which you had to find out.

"I suppose I could but this isn't exactly what I would call a normal situation for this." Sora looked to her hands, Closing her eyes she harnessed the power feeling them warm and light up. As if sensing the need in her heart she felt her chest tightening up with a bind, her skirt and pants shirting to baggy shorts and her hair piled up on her head in a tight bun.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Mushu circled her again nodding in approvement. "One last thing!" Mushu went through some of Mulan's belongings and came out with a plain black cloth. He darted up Sora's shoulder and tied the cloth around her head in a bandana fashion. "There! Now you look like a boy!"

"What do you guys think?" She looked to Goofy and Donald who were stroking their chins thinking on her appearance.

"Suits me," Goofy nodded in approval. "You look boyish enough to me, Kinda weird actually."

"Yeah, spooky really." Donald rubbed his arms. "Kinda like uh...um..."

"Deja Vu…" goofy finished.

"Yeah that's it!"

Sora frowned and tugged a little at the shirt. She looked inside to see the tight bands across her chest holding in the female mounds tight to her chest. "Man I just got these and now I'm off hiding them. I hope they don't disappear because of it, that'd just suck."

Sharing a laugh the group moved on down the hill, stopping briefly at a moogle for supplies. The imperial army had set camp near the wreckage of the village being sure to keep their eyes on the enemy as much as they could. Tents built up hosting all the soldiers. As they entered Mushu whispered into Mulan's ear. "You remember what I told you, right? Just Mimic Sora, she's got the manly thing down pact!"

"I heard that!" Sora grumbled as she got in line behind some soldiers. She felt a firm shove from a short warrior with a blackened eye and snarling mouth "Hey! No cutting!" She complained growling at him.

"Get out!" Donald agreed frowning at the bad manners. He let out a squawk as the man turned around only to lay a fist into Sora knocking her over. Shocked and deeply angered Donald lay into him attacking the man shoving him down and smacking him with his fists. Not one to take it laying down the man fought back, and fell forward as two other soldiers pushed their way in front of them.

"Hey A space in line!" The skinny man said with glee.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch, today." The bigger one said in an almost peaceful manner.

"Knuckle sandwiches," the brute warrior answered the question laying his next punch into that of the skinny male. After gaining her thoughts back Sora was ticked off, she joined the fight. It was an all out brawl now pushing shoving and stomping all over each other.

Not one for violence Mulan could only shout. "Please!" The word stopped the fighting but not the way she intended. She heard the snickering from the males and got her back up. "knock it off!"

"Knock what off?" not caring for the girly behavior he shrugged off the order.

"You punched me!" Sora snarled rubbing her sore jaw, knowing it would bruise harshly.

"Cutting in line!"

The Skinny man looked to Sora laughing as he watched her rub her jaw pouting cute like. "Ha what a shrimp!" The boy was a child and girl like, hardly worth his time.

"Let's just get back in line, okay?" Ping suggested his voice firm again.

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Temper rising, her feelings of revenge sore in her head, she turned her attention to Ping… but a sharp order from across the field had her backing off. The captain approached and not wanting to anger him the lot of them squared off in line acting as if nothing was wrong.

Sora felt the urge to reach around the large male to return a punch to the brute, but she didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for Ping… so she resisted and hoped soon for a battle to work off the anger.

Sadly enough she got her wish. Just as things calmed heartless popped up out of no where. Not used to such beings the troops fled scattering across the camp. Sora not willing to back down from a fight she pursed, using her anger from before as a weapon as much as her keyblade.

She caught the eye of Li Shang who stood on the sidelines prepared to give orders if necessary. The boy was a one man army, he thought, though he looked small and young his power was unmistakable and the skill he wielded the blade with was better than even some of his elite soldiers.

The duck and dog fighting alongside her had skill of their own using magic and good stronge defensive measures. The only one that seemed to be out of the loop was the one in true China armor, though he managed to hack away at a few his obvious lack of skills and fear of his enemies caused him to frown in disappointment.

Once the enemies were thwarted he gathered them all up together, approaching Sora first. "You, what's your name."

"I'm Sora, sir." She stood tall and at attention her hands in fists at her side.

"Sora, you impress me, I can see that your young age has not done anything to hide your skill and experience. You fought well and are welcome to join my army."

Sora's smile came quick and easy, she felt a flutter in her heart to have her hard work noticed and appreciated. "Thank you, sir! Oh these are my friends, Donald, Goofy, and Ping."

"Donald and Goofy, you two also showed great skill and harbor the same welcome as Sora… but as for you Ping, you should return home. You've no business fighting a war."

"But, sir, that would dishonor my family!" Desperate for the same recognition and welcome Ping stepped forward as he spoke.

"You rather dishonor my troops?"

"Sir, if I may!" Sora interjected. "Ping is my friend, please give us a test, we'll show you he has true potential as a soldier."

Once again impressed by Sora's diplomacy and knowledge Li Shang wavered a bit in his firm decision. "Hmmm, very well. I shall give you lot three missions. Do well and I will consider giving Ping the same honor."

"Yes, Sir!" The lot of them answered at full salute.

Li Shang gave them a moment to prepare, and himself a moment to come up with three solid missions that wouldn't affect his overall plan should the group fail. Sora pulled Mulan aside whispering to her in privacy. "You okay with this?"

"Yes, I must do well, I cannot go home empty handed." She takes a deep breath wringing her hands feeling the fear well up in her gut. "How do you do it Sora? How do you battle so well and fearlessly?"

"Honestly?" Sora thought about it and gave a smile. "It's because I have to." She watched Mulan's eyes widen a little in surprise. "I have circumstances, Mulan. Reasons to why I wield the keyblade. I never planned this I never wanted to become what I am, but it's the path that's been laid out for me."

"So you follow your chosen path?"

"In a way… you see I could have given up the keyblade, passed it on to someone who was more than willing to harbor the responsibility… but my heart wouldn't let me. It wouldn't let me fall back on what was safe and familiar. My heart wanted me to take on the burden, to fight for the cause, for the peace!"

"So, you follow your heart then." Mulan touched her chest smiling.

"That's more like it. I prefer leading my life with my heart. It's never steered me wrong before."

"Thank You, Sora. It's a comfort to me to know I have someone like you to help me see the light." She put a hand on her shoulder, tempted to hug the girl but knew it would rouse suspicion. Mushu who had overheard the conversation suddenly popped up.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mushu crossed his arms. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, yah know! I'm a mighty dragon guardian!"

"Yes, Mushu." Mulan laughed petting his head. "Thank you, too."

"Now that's more like it. Now come on, let's go kick some hunny buns!"

**That chapter lingered on, i wasn't expecting to have to break it up, but it does leave me with some good splicing chapter options. I've decided to do some skips in certain areas where I felt the story might go stale and fill in with seperate POVs you didn't see beforehand. Next Chapter will be interesting. **

**Next Chapter: Dishonor, and Discomfort**


	6. Dishonor and Discomfort

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness. **

**Chapter 6: Dishonor, and Discomfort**

They'd messed up, it was a bit obvious to Sora that going off on their own without the captain's permission was a bad idea. The missions they'd gone on before had proved to the Captain that Ping could fight and take orders well, and he had accepted her potential. However Mushu was determined to show off what Ping was really capable of. He had spotted a shady figure heading into the caves just outside the town the troops had camped in. So as a group decision they went to investigate, hoping to bump into Shan Yu and come out of this as heros.

Still all it really had been was a trap, and though Ping showed off his stuff with true gusto that made Sora proud, it still distracted them from the problem at hand. As they exited the caves, the town was smoking and abandoned by all the people. "Awww… man!"

Sora walked in, her heart lurching in her chest as a solid rock of guilt fell on her shoulders. Ping walked beside her, eyes glancing around searching for movement. She spotted the captain on the ground, doing his best to get up using the side of a building. "Captain!"

The group rushed over, Li Shang scowled at them, grunting in pain. "Don't overdo it captain!" Sora suggested.

"It's just a scratch!" He insisted trying to get to his feet but failing.

"Captain, the enemy, where did they go?" Ping asked concentrating on the root of the problem.

"They went towards the summit."

"We'll stop them!" Ping clenched her fists now filled with determination. She wouldn't hide anymore, she wouldn't show fear. She could do this, she'd handled those heartless in the caves without fear, without trembling, and she would do the same against Shan Yu.

The road to the summit was snowy and hard on the legs. Sora felt the cold hit her fast, but the magic of her garments kept her warm. She adjusted the bandana atop her head tucking it tightly in frowning a little. "So, why are women not allowed into the army? I don't understand the logic in that."

"It's been that way for centuries, Sora. The men who are considered stronger and more capable went off to war, and the women stayed home to care for their husband and give him children." And it was always preferred, she thought to herself with a frown, that the woman bore sons.

"No offense to your culture, Ping, but that sucks!" She jolted a little as heartless popped up. It always gave her a little tingle when they would pop up from nowhere. She wondered if she would ever get used to it. She released her keyblade slicing through them one right after the other strong and true. Her breath heaved out smoke like in the cold and she stabbed the blade in the snow to look around.

"That's strange."

"What's strange, Sora?" Goofy asked dusting snow off his shield.

"Well doesn't it seem kinda weird that there's no footprints? I mean even heartless leave tracks."

"Unless they're the flying type." Donald pointed out. "Still wouldn't this Shan Yu leave tracks?"

Maybe it was something, maybe it was nothing… but Sora couldn't shake the feeling that they were being lured into another trap. They would have to approach cautiously. As they reached the top of the summit they found themselves staring up a long slide of white snow that lead further up the peak. At the top of the slant was Shan Yu, standing alone with his twisted blade gripped firmly in his hands and his trusted falcon perched on his shoulder.

He was stoic, staring at the small group with little more than a sneer in their direction. Heartless, bug like flying specimens, surrounded him in hordes. So, this was the heartless army. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Spreading out the group took their own individual cluster of heartless. Sora used the winds and the powers of her clothes and keyblade to launch herself up high and take on the hordes that lingered in the air. Her blade led her through the bulk of them, giving her hidden wisdom of their weak points and showing her special ways to eliminating them faster.

Once her cluster was gone she moved on to help Ping and the others. The skies became clear, but at the top of the pique Shan yu continued to call more to his aid. The man rose his sword running down the mountain to join the battle.

"He's coming!" Ping shouted.

"Stand back!" A familiar voice called forth. The three warriors from the foodline, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, came up carrying a single canon. Ping smiled a bit and turned her eyes to Shan Yu. The canon would handle the man… but she wondered about the heartless. Would they still attack without their leader? If only there was a way to eliminate them all with one shot.

Her eyes continued up and she looked to the side of a peak, snow precariously clinging, a sudden shock would have it coming down in a thunderous avalanche. "That's it!" Shoving Yao aside Ping grabbed up the cannon and rushed closer. Mushu poked his head out from the back of her armor. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising!" She stabbed the canon into the snow aiming carefully. She searched for some flint… but instead found a mighty dragon. Using him, much to his dislike, she lit the canon in a quick fiery spark.

Mushu coughed clinging to the top of the cannon.. he gasped as it launched completely off course from its original target Shan Yu. "You're going the wrong way!" The canon burst against the side of the mountain just as Ping had planned out.

"yes!"

"Captain?" Sora had spotted Li shang walking up the snow with two soldiers flanking him. Ping gasped looking from the collapsing snow to Shang, worry he would get caught up in it.

"Look out!" She rushed forward grabbing hold of his hand. The ground shook under their feet and she yanked him in a sprinting run. Shan Yu's cry as he became swallowed up by the snow was full of fury, his army of heartless buried deep underneath the white blanket. Sora made a spring behind the warriors yelping as she barely jumped into the safety zone, snow spilling off the side of the mountain before coming at a rest.

"Whoa… what a ride!" She sat up adjusting her bandana happy that it'd managed to stay on.

Li Shang and Ping sat side by side panting from their heavy sprinting. The captain smiled warmly and whole heartedly. "Thanks Ping."

"It... was nothing." Ping laughed it off a little getting to his feet, Li Shang following suit.

"I should never had doubted you. From now on you have my trust."

Sora heard this and inside she did a little victory dance aiming a thumbs up at Goofy and Donald who returned it. "Hey, wait a minute." She dropped her victory pose to look around.. "Where's Mushu?"

As if on cue Mushu popped up shaking snow off himself. "First she uses me as a lighter, and then she turns me into a cannon ball! The head Ancestors are gonna hear about this."

Li shang spotted the little dragon cocking an eyebrow as it walked forward complaining about she this, she that. "What?" He watched it approach Ping and his blood ran cold.

"That's it I can't take it anymore, come on Mulan let's give up the charade and go home girl!"

"Mushu!" Ping seethed under his teeth but it was too late, Li shang had heard and now he knew the truth.

"Mulan… a woman. It can't be!"

"Captain," Sora approached coming in between him and Mulan. "We can explain."

"You knew? All of you that, Ping was a woman?" Giving up, Sora sighed and pulled off her bandana letting her braid fall out and down the twin stars glittering. Li Shang's eyes widening further. "Both of you?"

"Listen, Captain, Mulan had her reasons as did I."

"I don't care, I can't believe both of you lied to me. I trusted you!" He walked past them fury boiling inside, and he knew what he had to do. "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army… is death."

Mulan's eyes went wide and she turned to face Li Shang. Sora gasped in turn stepping toward him again. "Now just a min-"

"Get out of my sight!" Not bothering to turn his back he ordered them away. "You're dismissed."

"Captain…" Sora's short fuse went out her fight gone as she heard the hurt and pain of his words. He had taken the lie personally she realized.

"My debt is repaid." Shang murmured and ordered his remaining troops to head for the city where the emperor would be waiting to hear from him.

Mushu felt terrible, he'd blown Mulan's cover and killed any chance they had of honoring the Fa family. His hard work, and Mulan's bravery were all wasted. "I blew it, I'm sorry Mulan."

"It's okay, Mushu. It's not like I expected to come out of this without punishment. At least… at least he spared our lives, and we were able to defeat the enemy." She untied her hair letting the short black locks fall. Removing her armor Mulan the woman slowly appeared before Sora and the others.

Their cover may have been blown, but Sora couldn't help but offer up a smile. She finally got a chance to see the woman behind the armor, and she couldn't be happier to see her stand, head raised high and proud.

"Thank you, everyone," Mulan addressed them sweetly the forced gruff of her voice gone and replace with a voice as gentle as a flower. "I'm sorry I got you all into trouble."

"Don't worry about it, Mulan. We're just as much to blame." Sora, her own clothes back to normal, chest unbound, skirt flowing over the black legging. She felt comfortable and herself once again.

"So Mulan, what are you gonna do now?"

"Go back home." She said it almost as if she was relieved.

"You know your daddy is gonna be more steamed than a chicken dumpling." Mushu pointed out, causing Mulan's smile to fade and a deep sigh to escape her lips.

"Relax!" Sora pulled Goofy and Donald into her making sure they wouldn't escape from this. "We'll take our share of the blame!"

Mulan turned to face her and she cupped her hands together holding him to her chest. "Thanks, you're all wonderful friends."

Gathered together in a close knit group they started their hike down the mountain. The cry of a falcon sounded overhead, and was followed by the angry shout of a man that echoed in the hills. Sora and Mulan halted looking around and over the side of the clifts spotting Shan Yu, alive… and heartless popping up out of the snow like daisies. (A/N:Sorry but I had to! I love that part of the movie!)

"He's headed for the imperial city! We have to warn Shang!" Mulan got back to her feet rushing across the snow with Sora and the others behind her. Heartless now littered the path down the mountain, popping up everywhere causing their descent to slow.

With Mulan free of armor and free of the burden of her identity, she came alive on the playing field. She used her free movements to glide across the field, her sword both strong and graceful. It was here where Mulan truly shined, here without the armor and smoke of a male persona that Mulan would show her true worth.

With a fire lit under her own butt Sora fought harder as well. She led the way into the city, Shang and is warriors slowly crossing the courtyard.

"Shang!" Mulan shouted and rushed pass Sora and approached him. "Shan Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

Li Shang frowned at her, a mix of emotion rolling over him as he saw the mask had come off and the woman revealed. "Why should I believe you this time?"

"She's telling you the truth!" Sora pleaded with him wanting Shang to see their were being honest. Donald squawked behind her pointing at the sky where the falcon circled overhead. Shang spotted it, his guard up again his eyes scanned the area. He spotted him, Shan Yu standing atop the roof alive and strong.

"Guard the palace!" He shouted to his warriors… Yao, Ling, Chien Po rushing forward. "Do not let Shan Yu get anywhere near the emperor!" He turned to see the other soldiers still stumbling behind. "That's an order… what?"

The facade of the warriors faded into darkness, their true heartless form appearing. Shang backed away shocked. Mulan and Sora pushed in front of him their blades out and at the ready. "Captain we'll secure the courtyard, you go save the emperor!"

"That's an order!" Donald added his two cents in and had Shang laughing, and turning on his heels to join the others in helping the emperor.

Securing the courtyard was the easy part. There may have been a swarm of heartless, but between the four warriors and Mushu's fire power it was easy pickings. It was when they raced up the steps to the palace that the true test began. The only enemy left was Shan Yu himself, and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

Shang and the others had secured the emperor in the palace behind thick closed doors. The group stood in front of the doors becoming one more wall for Shan Yu to climb.

"This ends now!" Mulan declared her blade out in front, and her head high and confident. Sora stood beside her, the two women sharing looks of determination and drive. Sora struck first, testing out her Valor form she released the strong radiant power, grasping hold of the second glade with glaring confidence. She zipped forward beating her blades into him in a rapid succession.

Donald backed her up, sending forth flames from his wand burning away Shan Yu's defenses. Goofy and Mulan hung back, heartless popping up to try and attempt to open the doors of the palace, but were warded off.

Sora met blades with Shan Yu pushing against him matching strength for strength. She pushed his blade up and kicked him back but atthat moment Valor Form faded and he launched at her sending her crashing up against the doors of the Palace.

"Sora!" Mulan gasped and turned angry to Shan Yu. "Mushu!" She launched forward Mushu's fire adding a sort of boost to her sprint and she let her blade swing forth. She took over the battle as Sora collected herself, shaking off the knock back and treating her wounds with a potion.

"Man he's tough!" She pushed back heartless that popped up taking her turn on defense. "We need to drop him!" Mulan skidded back towards her Donald completing the line… Smoky darkness leaked from Shan Yu, the man was wavering. "He's weakened… let's attack him all together!"

"I'm with you Sora!" Mulan pressed in close, and the two of them attacked together beating against Shan Yu, their powers melding and overwhelming all of Shan Yu's defenses. Fire blazed, blades lashed out, and determined eyes pierced through. Sora watched as Shan Yu's eyes went wide and frightened as the final blow knocked him back and over. He stumbled and gasped his eyes closed tightly as he tried to breathe… but found himself on the floor… and fading away.

The only thing left of the mighty Shan Yu, was his twisted sword.

The emperor and Shang came out of the barrier, and they watched Mulan and Sora celebrate close knit sharing hugs and bouncing up and down giddily. Mushu skipped around praising Mulan, and himself in his flamboyant and loud personality. Their celebrating halted when they caught them watching, and the girls morphed back into soldiers standing tall in salute to the captain and emperor.

By now the courtyard was crowded with people, eager to find out the results of the war against Shan Yu and the mysterious creatures. It made Sora a little nervous, having an audience to determine their fate. She knew now this culture didn't care for female's fighting and though they beat Shan Yu, rules were rules, and they'd broken a BIG one.

Shang hung back and let the emperor approach the young warriors. The first time the man spoke, Sora felt dread pool in her stomach. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan."

Sora put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mulan stepped forward and out of reach, tucking her hair back in traditional prose she bowed her head to the ruler of her people.

"You stole your father's, ran away from home… impersonated an imperial soldier." He watched Mulan as he spoke, she stayed bowed but he could see the little fidgets in her body showing her nervousness and discomfort. "You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

"We get the picture…" Sora muttered fisting her hands at her sides and her feet rolling back and forth from toe to heel.

"You are a young woman… and in the end," the sounds of nervousness and disappointment echoed from Mulan's friends, and he couldn't help but smile. "You have saved us all." He bowed to her, Mulan's head coming up in shock and she couldn't function. She stared at the emperor eyes wide and hands moving about not sure whether to touch or move him upward.

From behind them she heard the crowd make cheers and Mulan's heart and pride soared. She turned to Sora who couldn't help but continue her little victory dance. Mulan turned to her and the two girls hugged and laughed as Goofy and Donald circled about them cheering.

"As for you, Sora." Sora pulled from Mulan when the emperor addressed her and she did a small bow of her own.

"Yes, sir?"

"It is clear to me that you're not of this world, I know not why you are here but I would like to say that you fought for us, helped Mulan into discovering herself, and ensured the safety of my people. Despite the fact you too are a young woman you have proven yourself a true warrior. To you and your friends Donald and Goofy, I thank you."

"It is an honor to hear you say that, but I'm just happy that you and your world are safe." She pat Mulan on the shoulder. "It's Mulan I'm most proud of. I was happy and honored to fight alongside of her."

"Of that, we can both agree. Ahem, Captain Li Shang." He turned his head, and Shang nodded presenting Shan Yu's sword to Mulan. She took it the two of them sharing deep meaningful glances. Mulan felt her heart roll in her chest as their hands brushed and her cheeks flushed slightly.

Shan Yu stared at this woman, strong, elegant, and unique. He felt a discomforting flush creep up on his cheeks and he backed away.

"Take this, Fa Mulan, so the world will know what you have done for China." The emperor spoke proudly, his lips quirking a little when he noticed the slight attraction between the two warriors.

"Mulan," Shang addressed Mulan, watching her hold the sword preciously and smile in his direction. He paused and quickly turned his attention to the others. "Sora, Donald, Goofy." All three of them addressed him in return, and with the weight lifting from his shoulders he bowed in respect to them. "Thank You."

"Thank you?" This from the emperor who was obviously amused. "Is that all there is to say captain? If you want to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that."

Shang fidgeted and stuttered making Mulan giggle in turn. Sora watched them smiling big and she absentmindedly fingered the charm in her hair Riku coming to mind. At that moment she wondered where he was, what he was doing, and hoped with every fiber of her being that he was safe.

**~Hallow Bastion~**

Mickey had managed to go through town without being spotted by Leon and the others. His goal was to make it to the Bailey where he knew Riku would be waiting for him for their briefing. The heartless had lessened, the few that popped up easily were taken care of by the defense system.

Riku glanced over at Mickey when he approached, his hood pulled up over his face, and his arms crossed over his chest. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten held up."

"I kinda was, I nearly blew my cover trying to follow them."

"What have you found out then?"

"They seem to be splitting up and spreading out through the different worlds. Each member has their own individual missions they're supposed to go on. I didn't get a chance to hear much, but I know now they have men in Beast's Castle, and the Coliseum." Mickey explained keeping his voice low as he took a seat beside the look out.

"Saix and their leader aren't gonna go anywhere, it seems those two are the ones who oversee everything. What about Axel? He wasn't present at the introduction, do you have any information on his whereabouts?"

"Actually that's what's bothering me. It would seem Axel has backed off from the original mission he was given and has gone rogue. I can't find him anywhere and they were talking about erasing him from the ranks."

"If Axel rally is rebelling he could have intel that could useful to us. Why does it worry you that he's rebelling?" Riku questioned.

"Because the last time I checked in he and Saix were having a heated discussion about Roxas… and Sora." Mickey confessed.

"What about Sora?" Interest turning to concern Riku fully faced him.

"I think he's planning to separate Roxas from Sora somehow, but without knowing what he's planning he's going to be hard to track down."

Riku pulled back from the lookout to pace. He fought with his feelings, his need to protect Sora, and his dedication to the mission. "One of us should trail Sora, make sure she doesn't get ambushed."

"Agreed… I'll stay with Sora then," he caught the wince in the gold eyes that peeked behind the hood. "I know you want to protect her Riku… and I know you don't want her to see you the way you are now. Just leave her to me, trust me to protect her."

"Okay," painfully Riku agreed flexing his hands at his sides. "Please… take care of her."

"Just leave it to me!"

_**This chapter was way longer than I'd expected. I think it may be a few days before I post the next chapter so I can figure out just how I want this story to flow. Obviously I'll be skipping some worlds to save the story from dragging on, so let me know now if there's any world specifically that you do or don't want left out. **_

_**Next Chapter: Charmed and Enchanted **_


	7. Charmed and Enchanted

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness. **

**Chapter 7: Charmed & Enchanted **

The castle brought back vicious cases of Deja Vu. Sora took a moment to stare in awe at the dark beauty of it. The tall gothic structure stretching out to the cloudy skies that echoed thunder and lightning. Goofy and Donald wandered ahead of her into the courtyard, leaving her to stand and ponder over the sensation. Her mind became clouded, as if also coated in the mist that surrounded this place.

"How do I know this place?" She whispered low to herself.

"You used to come here on missions." A voice echoed from behind her startling her out of her clouded visions and she whirled around with her keyblade and growled when she spotted the familiar black cloak.

"You! You're from the organization!"

"Whoa, easy there keyblade wielder." Axel held his hands up and pulled off his hood to reveal his face. Sora felt a twinge inside and the familiar sense of deja vu. "I didn't come here to fight."

"You… how do I know your face?"

That offhand comment had Axel's chest tightening and he slowly stepped forward his hands still up in defense. "It's complicated, but I can't give you too much details or it may just fry your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her grip tightened and she took a slow step back, mist covering their bodies, and she could hear the squawks and confusion from her friends in the courtyard. "Who are you?"

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of having to repeat myself to you." Axel lowered his hands to put them on his hips and shake his head. "Fine, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel…" She lowered her blade, even the name sounding familiar to her. "You say, we know each other?"

"Yes, I know you in different ways, both as Sora… and as someone else." Axel got closer since she lowered her guard and he took hold of her chin. "You're unaware of it because of Namine's magic, but soon all the pieces of your past will start merging."

"My past… grrr." She turned her chin up and away. "You and the organization sure like to play mind games with me."

"They do, sure, anything to get a rise." Axel laughed leaning in close staring into those familiar blue eyes… letting himself sink into the memory of them. "Me? I'm not after playing with you. You have something I want, and I'm gonna take any measure I can to get her back."

Fear and another sensation she was unfamiliar with struck inside Sora. She felt him grasp her chin again and she fidgeted his face coming in close and she barely had time to take in a breath before…

"Sora!" Donald's fireball came flying out of the mists. Axel blocked and backed away chuckling as Donald and Goofy came rushing out of the mists.

"Guess this means our alone time is over… but we'll meet again. Til then, Roxas… oops I mean, Sora." He winked and faded into black.

Sora shook standing there pale white and holding her chest. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her temples and dripping down as if she had just awaken from a bad nightmare. Goofy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder waving his fingers in her face.

"Are you okay, Sora?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine, just a little shaken up that's all."

"What did that guy do to you?" Donald demanded. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm not hurt…. just… he sort of freaked me out that's all." She leaned against the concrete wall taking a deep breath. "Saying random stuff like the others. It didn't mean anything."

Donald and Goofy exchanged nervous glances before looking to Sora again. "If you're sure, we'd better get inside, it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Right." snapping herself out of it Sora slapped her cheeks to waken herself up. "I can't let them get to me." She turned to the castle and headed inside. The interier design was just as impressive as the exterior, with a wide grand staircase that split out to the two separate wings. To their left and right were doors leading to separate sitting rooms, one already lit by a fireplace.

As they stepped inside and exchanged oohs and awes over the scenery a familiar heart jumping roar echoed all around. Donald jumped and looked around fearing some sort of fearsome animal was running wild. Goofy listened carefully and tapped his noggin.

"Does anyone else recognize that sound?"

As the roar echoed again Sora's memory clicked and she smiled. "Hey! That's the beast!"

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy suggested, but noticed Sora's eyes drifting away following a shadow, a heartless shadow.

"Come on!" Donald chased after it into the fire glowing sitting room. Sora trailed behind and pushed the doors open and inside. There was nothing there but books and furniture… a fire glowed in the hearth, and a beautiful pink rose glowed under glass like some sort of mystical piece of art.

Donald stood in awe of it, his fingers itching to touch. As he stepped forward, just inches away the heartless appeared from the darkness right in front of him. "Whack! Found it!"

Sora jumped as even more appeared around them in the room. A full swarm cramped the tiny room, leaving her little room to maneuver as she launched her blade around slicing through the opponents. Unfortunately for her and her friends every one heartless she dragged down, more just kept popping up. With their backs to the hearth Sora groaned and lowered her blade. "Oh come on! Enough already!"

"Somebody help us!" Donald pleaded out, and in answer to his cries the doors burst open and Beast stomped in. With a defiant roar he kicked and tossed away the heartless until none were left. Relief filled Sora's face and she stepped forward to greet him.

"Hey Beast! Just in time!" She wasn't greeted back… at least not in the same friendly manner. Seeing her as an obstacle Beast shoved her aside knocking her back into the wall and knocking the wind from her lungs. Donald and Goofy soon followed suit being tossed to the opposing side. Beast went right for the rose, cradling it as if one would a precious child, and left just as quickly as he had arrived.

"Gee, do you think maybe he forgot who we are?" Goofy pondered over Beast's behavior. Sora rubbed her stomach still feeling wheezy from the fall.

"With this many heartless, something has to be up."

"Yeah, why'd he have to go and do that?" Donald grumbled rubbing his cheek. Sora bit her thumb in thought.

"Hmmm, well if the beast's here, that means Belle has to be here too right? Let's go find her, maybe she can explain what's been going on."

"Good idea, let's have a look around!"

**~The World that Never Was~**

Axel appeared from the black mists having completed his selfish adjective as well as his own organized mission. He had sensed Xaldin's presence in the Beast's world and was glad the conversation had ended when it did, otherwise he may have been caught in the act of cahoodling with the keyblade master.

Still some things puzzled him… such as Sora's remembrance. She should have had more acknowledgement over her Nobody's actions… he knew that those that had been forcibly removed from Castle Oblivion still had knowledge of what they had done in their half states.. full blooming details of it.

"I think I better go get some advice… although I'm not looking forward to seeing her again, she's just the person I need to clear up some confusion." Taking a last glance up at the headquarters he gave a sneer and went into the portal.

**~Fantasy Brook~**

Using the darkness to travel he appeared on a familiar happy glen, the surroundings were something out of a princess' storybook. The house was cottage like with a straw roof and a simple foundation, but surrounding it was a true garden of eden. Massive amounts of foiliage; flowers, shrubs, trees with varying fruits and nuts growing upon them. at a small distance was a winding river, that seemed to travel endlessly into the horizon.

Bent over flowers, a pair of shears in her hand, was a familiar form to Axel. The trademark pink hair was enough to give her away, but he also recognized the body.. the sheer grace and elegance in it. The head lifted sensing his presence, and eyes pierced through the distance, her face frowning in disapproval of his appearance there. "Go Away."

"Now is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"Last I checked." The woman went back to her work keeping her back to him. "You tried to kill me, as per the orders of the Superior."

"Well you were a traitor… but you're no longer part of that bit anymore are you Number 11… Luxiana, the graceful Assassin.

"It's Ailuna now, as I'm back to my whole person." She patted the soil against a patch of daisies after clipping away the few buds she needed. She set them in her basket before rising up and dusting herself off to meet eyes with him. "What do you want, Lea?"

"It's still Axel, actually, and I've some questions. I'm not here to fight, not here to argue. I'll just ask my questions and be on my way."

"Fine, I'll take your questions inside, Ralene should be inside making a pot of tea as we speak." She paused, smirking when Axel's complexion went pasty. "Oh, really Axel, she's really a pussy cat on the inside."

"Yeah, sure, Larxene's a regular pussy cat… with massive claws." He murmured to himself walking in behind her. He barely dodged a teacup being thrown at his head, one that glittered with electrical sparks.

"What is HE doing here? I can't believe you're welcoming him inside this house, Ailuna!" Spirited, fiesty, and on edge Ralene, formally known as #12 Larxene, stood in the kitchen armed with plates, and a thundering wrath.

"Mind your temper, Ralene, and my fine china." Ailuna motioned her to put them down. "Axel's just visiting. He wants to ask some questions and I've invited him in for tea. You can hiss and claw outside later, but for now I want to sit quietly."

"a full heart suits you, Ailuna… who would have thought you'd be such the nurturing sort." Axel took a seat leaning back comfortably, occasionally eying Ralene to make sure she wasn't aiming anything at his head.

"Yes, well I may still possess the power of the Graceful Assassin I don't have the deep thirst for blood as I did in my shell form." She leaned on her hands smiling prettily. She really was a beautiful woman, full grown and almost maternal the way she looked and took care of her plants like children. Ralene set cups of tea down for the three of them and sat down scooting her chair away from Axel as far as possible. "Now then, down to business."

Axel played with his cup a little, he'd never been very fond of tea, but with the steely look he received from both females he lifted the cup to his lips and took a testing sip. He shrugged as he found the taste somewhat soothing and set it back down. "I wanted to ask you how long it took you to remember your dealing as nobodies."

"Instantaneous," Ailuna said simply soothing her own throat with the herbal mixture. "It was like a dream when I awoke… blurry but there, the details became clearer and clearer as I recovered from the shock of fading, but still even in the blur I could remember my every thought, my every whim… and in that condition wondered why it had ever mattered."

"What about you Ralene? Was it the same for you?" He shifted a little when she made a growling sound in the back of her throat. The blonde beauty set her cup down, holding back the urge to slam it, knowing Ailuna wouldn't appreciate another broken cup.

"Same, I awoke, and I remember. Why are you so interested? Are you thinking about giving up your husk body and becoming whole again?"

"Hardly, I have my orders… but some things have been bothering me. You weren't there because Sora had already defeated you… but after the defeat in Castle Oblivion Sora was put to sleep to reconnect her memories, Namine's work."

"Naturally… twas a shame I couldn't keep control longer. That girl has such amazing gifts, I would have liked to have used them to my advantage." She paused in thought then nodded her head. "Continue."

"Anyway, soon after Roxas revolts… talking nonsense about wanting to find out about herself, wanting to know why the keyblade had chosen her. She got captured by a man named Diz who altered her memory to keep her controlled until he could infuse her back into Sora's body and make her whole again."

He went into detail over the matters… the fight, the search, and the eventual resurrection of the keyblade master. Ailuna listened, cautiously, carefully mulling it all over in her mind.

"I see… so you're wondering why Sora has no memory of being Roxas, or at least very little."

"She shows signs of recognition, but she should remember everything shouldn't she? Do you think, maybe Namine's power is affecting it?"

Ailuna thought on it and shook her head. "No, frankly I do not."

"Then why?"

"Well for one…" Ralene interjected rudely. "She's the keyblade master! Her thoughts are focused only on the mission at hand. I doubt she has time to even question the memories swirling around her head. Not to mention that we of the organization KNEW what we were getting into when we signed up for the program. We knew we'd be losing our hearts and becoming husks, it's only natural we're more prepared for it."

"She has a point, Axel. However, I still don't think that's the case. This is just a theory… the real expert on such matters would be Even or Ienzo."

"They were my first choice, but they've been MIA, you and Ralene are the only ones who were recorded found after their… defeat."

"as I was saying," She continued with some temper, not caring to be interrupted. "It's just a theory, but I think the reason why Sora doesn't have memories of Roxas, is because Roxas herself is still inside. hidden away clutching onto her own memories and remaining her own person, even though their bodies are joined, their minds, and essentially their hearts, real or fake, are separate."

"So…" Axel sat up suddenly awake and attentive. "You're saying Roxas is still inside her… she could still be… saved from her."

"Yes. Roxas first joined us only a little while after Sora became a heartless. However in an odd display that defies all of Even's science crap, Sora managed to maintain a form after her heartless was… shall we say, saved from the darkness by Kairi. Sora and Roxas at that point became two separate entities both with a mind and a will of their own."

Axel became more and more excited with every word. All he could think about was that "it's possible." It was possible to recover Roxas… HIS Roxas, from Sora's body. He just had to find out how.

"Ladies this has been an enlightening visit, and I owe you a grand gift the next time I visit."

"Do us both a favor, Axel, and stay clear of us for the next millenium or so."

"No promises." He saluted and stood up walking out of the cottage with a sudden spring in his step. "Now then, what to do." Axel tapped fingers to his lips. "I'll have to eventually capture Sora, that part's gonna be difficult, I'll have to find a way to lure her away."

He had to think on this. What could possibly motivate Sora to leave the comfort of her friends behind?

Friends… her friends.

"Of course… Riku and Kairi… she was constantly blabbing on and on about them in Castle Oblivion. Especually that Riku character… but I wouldn't know where to begin looking for that clown. Last I checked he was travelling in the gray spaces between light and dark. It'll be difficult to track him."

Kairi on the other hand…

"Axel," he grinned to himself. "you are a genius."

**~Beast's Castle~**

The light from Sora's keyblade lit up the room unlocking the next gate that would lead them into the next world. Their adventure at Beast's castle was coming to a close, but the journey was pushing forward. Sora looked to Belle and Beast, the confliction between them ended once Sora had confronted Beast and snapped his out of his dark daze.

Xaldin, another member of the organization, had been behind the entire attack. Forcing Beast to become consumed in anger and hatred and using it to control him. Luckily Beast snapped out of it and had helped them to defeat the Boss Heartless that Xaldin left behind for them to "play with."

Sora was happy that things were safe here, and it had been an interesting visit. She had discovered Beast's backstory, and the hidden secrets of the enchantments on his castle, servants, and body. His affections for Belle were true and blooming, but so was his hope. The end of his curse would result in either Belle coming to love him, and the spell lifting on everyone and everything… or Belle rejecting his love, and he remained a beast for eternity.

Sora hoped that they would find love… if anyone could see the good heart beneath the gruff exterior it was Belle. She traced the end of her braid feeling the stars, a little blush in her cheeks as she thought of love, and of rejection. Hers and Riku's story still needed to be played out too, and she needed to give him an answer to his affections.

"If you guys hear anything about Riku, or the king, the organization, heartless, anything at all, let us know!" Sora asked receiving nods from both Beast and Belle. She bid them and the others goodbye leaving with Donald and Goofy to travel to the next world.

"Looks like we really have our work cut out for us guys. We've only been to three worlds and already we're running into heartless and the organization with every dip and turn."

"Buck up, Sora. That's why we're on the job. Riku and the King are probably doing their part to see that everything's going okay."

"Yeah, knowing Riku that's exactly what he's doing." She giggled and leaned back in her seat as Donald took them through the space and towards the gate. She was certain that the reason they hadn't found Riku yet was because he too was busy battling heartless and the organization. Riku was never one for just sitting around and letting others work. He was the kind of guy who took charge, as he had proved in their last journey.

"This time we're on the same side…" she closed her eyes and fingered the stars at the end of her braid. "and it's gonna stay that way."

_**Another chapter finished! I hoped you guys enjoyed the little inclusion of Larxene and the female Marluxia. I wanted to give some insight and theory as to some questions I had about the game not to mention I like Ailuna as a character, I'm gonna need to find a way to use her more often. **_

_**Next Chapter: **_**Past, Present, & Future**


	8. Past Present & Future

**If we were Together: A year has passed since their separation, and Riku and Sora have grown both in size and in mentality. Sora slept in her chamber regaining her memories while Riku watched over her clouded in the gray spaces between light and darkness. **

A/N: I've decided to take a different approach to this particular chapter. The joys of fiction is that it doesn't have to match the criteria, and it's better for me to make this story my own rather than rely on what's already happened in KH2. Hope you like!

**Chapter 8: Past Present & Future**

It was annoying. Downright freaking annoying and disturbing! What the hell was the organization planning that involved psyching her out with odd comments and weird approaches. First that guy in Hollow Bastion, then Axel at Beast's Castle, and now that weird water dude in the underworld.

**~Flashback~**

Sora and the others tailed the thief closely. The gloomy surroundings were bad enough to send a trickle of fear around each and every corner, and the heartless that loomed the area just seemed to pop up like ghosts in a bad horror film. Still they were only heartless, and even though her drive was locked and her power halved by the strain of the Underworld's pull they continued on in pursuit.

Finally they cornered him, the man in the black cloak turning around and matching gazes full for the first time. He seemed to stare endlessly, then suddenly he rushed forward quick and eager before Sora could even put up a defense. The hood slid off and the young rockstar boy was revealed underneath as his arms came around her and lifted her up off the ground. "It IS you! Roxas! I've missed you! I can't believe it! You look great, so this is your true form, I like it! It's so cu-"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sora wriggled and both donald and goofy tugged at the arms of the man who held her.

"Hey, come on, don't you recognize me? It's Demyx… you know… Demy? We used to go on missions together when Axel-" he cut himself off seeing the confused and angered look on his face. "Oh man, Axel was right, you really don't remember."

Disappointment came over his face as he reached into his pocket and took out his notes. "Let's see… if subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate her true disposition." He gave a heaving sigh. "Right… did they ever choose the wrong guy for this one."

"Man you've a screw loose," Sora mumbled shaking off the jitters and odd sense of Deja Vu inside her from the contact. He wasn't much of a fighter she found out quickly enough. He was more of a wizard, using his water tricks to summon forth images and duplicates to do the fighting for him.

He backed off tending his wounds from the bout and he gave a laugh. "You're in there somewhere… Axel said that too. Roxas, come back to us." He waved and vanished off into the darkness.

**~End~**

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! Ugh!" Sora rubbed her head grumbling. "Who the hell is ROXAS?!"

"I think you're thinking too much about those lies the organization is feeding you." Donald suggested wholeheartedly. "They want to get you worked up so you'll lose focus."

"That may be, but something tells me they weren't lying… I don't think even they can act that well." She remembered just how tightly Demyx had held onto her… as if they'd been good friends meeting up after so long. It was… odd.

And Axel… there'd been so many emotions swimming inside those eyes. Emotions, she recalled, Riku having when he battled the war inside himself. Hunger, concern, anger, and hope. Hope was the strongest, a sort of inner plea to her to give him this "Roxas" person he so deeply missed.

Still it didn't do well to dwell on it. She was better concentrating at the task at hand. She sat up straight in her chair peering through the window at the upcoming world. "Is that a castle?"

"Hey! I recognized that world! We're home!" Goofy chuckled happily.

"I think you're right! This is great, now we can check on Queen Minnie."

Queen Minnie… King Mickey's home, was this perhaps the place she would finally run into Riku? It would be too easy to believe so, but Sora couldn't help but hope just a little he was somewhere down there tucked safely inside, perhaps acting as knight and protector to the queen.

As they landed and exited the gummi ship sora took a look around the workings of the launch pad. At the top was the launch crew engineers, Chip and Dale, and they took no time at all to come down from their perches to run up and greet them.

"Welcome back!" Chip shouted greeting them first. "It's so good to finally see you!"

"Yeah! You've been gone for ages!" Dale agreed.

"Please alert the Queen that we've returned then." Donald said puffing out his chest.

"Wait a minute, Donald." Goofy said. "First thing's first, is everything okay here?"

There was a brief silence before Chip and Dale nodded eagerly. "Everything's fine, no heartless, no intruders."

"That's good, come on then Sora, I want you to meet the queen." Donald took her hand yanking her up the stairs like an excited little kid. It was obvious by their actions that they were glad to be home, and she didn't blame them. The courtyard was grand, with all manner of green bushes trimmed in uniquely captured statues and shapes. The little hull they came out of was a miniature castle and she couldn't help but let out a girlish "squeal" of delight over it.

The main castle itself was huge! Big white and sparkling like a diamond. The roofs were blue, the flags blew proudly in the wind, and all around there seemed to be smiles on every face they passed by.

The hallways glittered, everything clean and pristine, animated brooms and mops swept and cleansed around them, Sora did a little circle giggling as the broom danced around her then continued down the hallway. "Cool, which I had one of those at home."

She turned her attention back to Donald and Goofy who were further down the hallway. She jogged to catch up, stopped briefly to glance up at a massive pair of doors that lead to the throne room, then continued her run. The room at the end of the hall was a library, walls of books and a grand desk were just the centerpieces of this room. Intricate coloring, the same glittering clean floors and dustless shelves seemed to be a common link in all the rooms of the room.

Queen Minnie was sweet as apple pie, greeting them with bright smiles and graceful curtsey. "Welcome back, Donald, Goofy, It's good to see that you're both safe."

"Thank you, your majesty!" Donald and Goofy both saluted to her standing tall and proud in respect to royalty. Sora was too busy looking around to take notice of their change of demeanor. "Ah, excuse her," Donald spoke again quicklyforcing Sora into a quick bow. "This is our friend Sora."

Minnie's eyes went wide with delight her hands clapping together in front of her chest. "Oh, Sora! The king has told me all about you in his letters to me. He says you're a very brave young woman."

Sora flushed from the compliment and wriggled a little from Donald's grasp. "You've talked to him? Do you happen to know where he is?"

Queen Minnie's face saddened and she took a deep side. "Unfortunately no, he's been very secretive about the places he's been to. He speaks only of his mission and how important it is."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, your majesty."

"That's alright, my dear. I'm just finally glad I get the chance to meet you. He's asked that if you ever happen across me and Disney Castle to be sure to welcome you."

"I consider myself welcomed then," she giggled. "Ah, did the king happen to mention a boy named Riku in his letters?"

"He has… briefly, but I'm afraid his location too is a mystery."

"Is he safe?" Sora's eyes looked hopefully into the queen's her hands clutched over her chest in a soft prayer. Her heart churned inside when Minnie's head lowered.

"I'm afraid I don't know. You're free to look at the letters if you like Sora… perhaps you can spot something in them that would give you a clue to their whereabouts." Minnie went behind the desk and took out several letters with the King's seal on them and set them on her desk.

"No heartless, no danger… I think this is a good time to take a break and decide our next move, you guys." Sora suggested.

"It couldn't hurt," Goofy agreed.

"Yeah! This was the only path opened anyway. It must mean we're here for a reason." Donald added.

"So then it's decided, we stay here until we figure out what to do next." Sora eagerly went behind the desk, and after a nod of approval from the queen she took a seat at the desk, and began the first of many letters.

The first few were of his travels before she'd even begun her journey as keyblade master. Talk of an overwhelming darkness and shadows of the past. Sora found herself caught up in them, as if reading a good book from cover to cover anxious to see how the book will end.

The King spoke of her, it made her a little embarrassed and yet pleased to see the King held her in such high regard, especially considering they hadn't even formally met. He spoke of the door to darkness, and how his own training with the keyblade had progressed… and he spoke of Riku.

He described the events vividly, so much that it stung. Riku's inner battle with the darkness… the pain it caused, and the determination to overcome it made her so fearful and so proud. Her heart clenched and she swallowed some tears. She was glad Donald and Goofy had gone off on some royal duties the queen had assigned them, leaving her alone in the library to silently grieve and sympathize alone.

She put the letter down rubbing the droplets from her face and she pulled her legs up setting her chin on her knees. She sighed deeply. "Oh Riku, sometimes I wish I could just go back… back to when things were so much simpler."

The sudden glimmer of light had her jolting and her head shot off to the side. She saw the door, a glimmering silver mirror surface that reached tall, and above was a sort of Crest made of four images… A crown, a star, a heart, and the letter S

"What the…" Sora unfolded her legs and stood up. She walked to the door touching the side and walking around it. There was no back, only a front, and from the way the crevice and hinges were put she assumed the door pulled out instead of pushed in.

"Huh… I wonder…" Sora reached the handle… and pushed in.

Light filled around her, nearly blinding her. even before the light faded she could smell the sea and hear the gulls. She was home.

**~Destiny Islands?~**

The sandy beach was the same, the view was the same, the bridge and treehouses were all the same. She stood upon the dock unable to stop the tears from welling up. "I'm home!" She ran, over the dock and onto the beach, feeling the waves crash, and the mist rise up and damp her face. She jumped into the water feeling its cool comfort, and she splashed it on her face sighing.

"Oh! Kairi!" Her attention suddenly shifted and she ran up the beach again to the cobblestone path that lead to the secret place. She pushed back the vines and walked in… but as she reached the grand opening… she froze in place. Where were her drawings?

The rock walls of the cave were bare, not even a small scratch upon them. The place where she had carved the faces of herself and her friends was smooth, not even an indent to show they had once been there… it was as if they'd never been there… never been drawn.

"What…" Shock rippled inside her as well as confusion. She heard voices outside.. .young voices of children. Hoping to find some familiar faces she ran out the cave… but halted once again just at it's entrance… the voice was familiar alright. The voice was her own.

"Wait! Come on, Riku slow down I can't run anymore!" Though it was young, and heavy in breath, Sora knew it was her own voice. The memory of running across the beaches with her best friend were vivid… but seeing it take place right in front of her eyes, like a ghost in time, was a sensation that was both liberating, and frightening.

She'd found a door to the past, she realized. Her past to be precise. She wondered what sort of magic or force had allowed her to see this moment? Or what purpose it served.

Young Sora was still an imp of a girl, barely six, and still dressed like a little boy in sandals and shorts. The mop of brown hair that went all over the place in spikes and tufts was a reminder of her laziness back then… She could remember fighting with her mother over brushing her hair everyday… having that torturous instrument yanked through the knots and tangles every day til it had grown out a little more evenly.

Still Riku liked her the way she was. Even back then they were close… like siblings. They'd spent everyday together, going on adventures, battling in various contests and games they'd come up with on the spur of the moment.

Sora found herself following, not too close, keeping to shade, and ducking behind objects just out of sight. She remembered this day… though it had been dug deep in her memories Sora recalled seeing the stranger on the beach…

She'd paid little attention to him at first, being a kid all she really cared about at the time was playing and enjoying herself. Besides the man seemed content with admiring the scenery and his own business. Still Riku had a piqued interest in him, and while she raced back to the boats to wait for her father, Riku stayed on the sandy beach, talking to the man… a secret shared between them.

A jolt ran across her as she recognized him pulling a keyblade out. She made a strangled gasp and held a hand over her mouth tucking herself back behind the hut to stay hidden. So… this is where Riku had learned of the keyblade and had gained its power.

Sora risked another peek. The man who held the blade was tall and strong… long spry arms muscled from training, and eyes deep as the sea, serious in thought and yet light and comforting when smiling. Who was he?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and it jolted her. Thankfully another hand came over her mouth to silence the scream, Donald pressed a finger to his beak motioning her to be quiet as Goofy held her back from sight and kept his other hand firmly over her mouth til he was sure she wouldn't scream.

"MMMMPH!... mmmm Donald…" She whispered once her mouth was freed. "Goofy? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get you, Sora." Donald tucked her back to the cave where they could be alone and out of sight. "Merlin sent us in after you, he said that this door is dangerous and you should go back."

"Merlin did?" Sora backed up a little looking at the two. "I don't know about dangerous… but the door led to my past… it brought me back to my childhood."

"Merlin was right then… he said that the door could have disastrous effects on the world if anything were to tamper it. He says you should seal it right away so no one else can use it."

"Right… seal it." Sora's eyes looked past them back out to the sounds of the ocean. "Okay… I understand. How do we… GAH!" She jolted when the door suddenly appeared behind her again. "Oookay never mind. Let's go back."

Donald and Goofy entered the door first… Sora stepped forward, glanced back nostalgically at the rocky cave… then slid begrudgingly into the light. As the inside of the castle came back into view the faces of the Queen and Merlin greeted her.

"Ah, Sora, thank goodness you're alright." Merlin stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "When the queen told me of your disappearance and the appearance of this strange door I feared you might have done something troubling."

"I'm okay, Merlin… and so is that." She pointed behind her. "When I realized where I was I made sure not to be seen or talk to anyone."

"As you should have. Time traveling is a dangerous and haphazard type of magic, and this door should be permanently locked away." Merlin patted the silvery surface. "So do us all a favor and lock it up tight would you?"

"Yes… but first I have a question. I get that it's a door to the past, my past specifically… but what I don't understand is how and why it appeared."

Merlin cleared his throat… a sign he was about to make a long and more than likely complicated explanation. "What you see before you, Sora, is a very special type of door. When one such as yourself becomes lost in nostalgia, the natural magic inside them uses it to produce a door to the past, catered to only the one person. They are called "Timeless Rivers" for they were made from the weaving river of time itself."

"So there isn't just one door that leads to one specific time… there are many doors like this that can lead to any point in time?"

"Precisely," merlin rubs his beard between his fingers. "Which is why yours must be locked tight. We can't afford the dangers that could arise if someone were to wander into your past… you're too important to the worlds."

That made sense. If someone could have interfered in her past… more could have affected Riku from ever having contact with the keyblade, it could have halted their entire adventure.. .and as such dipped their world, and all the worlds into darkness. "I get it."

Painfully, she got it. No matter how much she wished she could go back to the days where her and Riku knew nothing of darkness, the heartless, and the nobodies, back to where the only adventures they'd go on were exploring their tiny island, and to the time when Riku was always by her side, It couldn't be done.

This was her life now, she had to accept it. She was the keyblade master. She had a responsibility to the worlds, and to her friends to protect them and use the gifts she'd been given. Riku was struggling, but he was doing his best to push past it, and if she wanted to help him, she first had to find him.

"Sora?" Goofy waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh Sorry guys I didn't mean to space out on you." She patted her arms smiling sadly. "You know… lately I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Riku and I had never left the island… wonder what would happen if I had never become the keyblade master."

There was a shared look of dread coming over the faces of the others. She didn't blame them, the thoughts had frightened her too. "The fairies weren't kidding when they said this journey would be twice as difficult as the last. I'm feeling the weight of it more than I ever had. It's been putting doubts in my mind… who am I exactly? why did this happen to me? did the keyblade make the right choice? Am I really capable?"

"Of course you're capable, Sora!" Donald assured her in a worried voice.

"Donald's right, you've been getting stronger and stronger no matter the forces you went against." Goofy agreed

"Sure I've gained skills, and defeated Ansem, but I didn't do it alone. It's cuz of Riku that I even have the blade in the first place… it's because of him I've always pushed myself to try harder, to meet his level, to be..." someone of worthy of him, she realized with a sigh.

"You're never alone," Minnie assured stepping forward and touching her hand with a smile. "Sora, you've friends all around you… some may not be present they're always with us in our hearts. Even Riku, who was lost in the darkness, managed to reach through it to you."

"Thanks, your majesty… and I know that now. Just like I know how many people and worlds we made a difference in." Sora tugged her braid forward and looked at the clinking stones of her hair tie. Her smile was quick and happy. "This is my destiny." Our destiny, she corrected herself silently. "I might be separated from Riku, and from Kairi… but I know I'll see them again, and this journey… this fight against the heartless and the organization is too important to ignore. Riku and I were chosen for this, whether by design or mistake the keyblade has chosen to stay with me, and so long as I wield it I can't let anyone down by thinking selfishly"

She stretched her arm out letting the blade come to her, then in a smooth motion she turned and locked the silver door, in a brilliant display of glittering crystals it receded from view. Sora's blade continued to light… the letters on the desk sparkling and becoming the key, and as she had done with the worlds before she spread out her legs and let her blade release the light from them, and open the path she and her friends would continue on.

"Thanks again for your hospitality, your majesty, but looks like we have to press on." She bows politely and looks to Merlin. "Be sure to let us know if any of you hear from Riku or the King, or if heartless of the organization start acting up okay?"

"Of course, all of you be careful, we wish you all luck." Minnie bid to them, receiving goodbyes from all three before they headed back off to the gummi ship. She waited a few minutes when they were gone before returning to the desk and the letters. She set them back in the drawer… pulling out the one she had neglected to show to Sora. She opened it, rereading the contents over and over with a heavy heart.

_Minnie,_

_I hope this letter reaches you safely. I'm afraid I won't be able to reach out to you anymore through letters. The Organization is too close and it's become too dangerous for me to even walk amongst the light anymore. Riku and I have discovered that the Organization has distributed members to many worlds, their numbers may be split but their powers are not to be taken lightly. Now I've been keeping an eye on Sora, and it seems that she's becoming more and more aware of Roxas, and it's causing her grief and confusion. Do me a favor, if you see her do your best to put her mind at ease, and welcome her. _

_I miss you, Minnie, and I hope that the Cornerstone of Light continues to protect you and our world. _

_Love, Mickey._

"Oh Mickey… please come home soon."

_**I know I know, "What about Vincent?" well that shall be explained in the next chapter. I wanted to change things up a bit rather than stick straight and narrow. I've a few more ideas up ahead so I hope you're all looking forward to them. **_

_**Next Chapter: Patty and the Pirates**_


End file.
